Untamable as the Sea
by Writing Muse
Summary: On a abandoned ship Jack finds Will onboard but not as the blacksmith he knew but a wild, seductive pirate who wraps his finger around Jack's heart, gold, ship and mind. But will Jack ever find the strength to resist him?
1. Prolouge

Untamable as the Sea

Chapter 1: Prologue 

"_Scissoque corde, ut dixi, anima mea fuit ab hac carne solute_." The count spoke softly. He touched my eyelids with his tongue. I was surprised how easily and quick it was to sway Count Molina. A few afternoons, no more. Once each week a few hours stolen, and finally at night, by cover of darkness, each embrace made hot and holy by the risk we took in bedding each other when knowing the Countess was on board.

"_Scissoque corde_--'' I repeated. He put his hands over my lips. "No," he said. "Translate." His fingers smelled of incense. The man who taught me how to speak in his tongue, who licked words from my eyes and tore grammar from my throat, was a husband and father of two.

The thought of his bull like wife pouncing on us disturbed me. "Blow out the light." I said to him. At first he didn't. The blood must have pounded in his ears, drowning out the sound. "Please," I said. He snuffed the candle with his hand.

"_Scissoque corde_. William." I began to try to sort out the verb form. I spoke slowly but did not falter in my translation. "My heart, as I said, split open, and my soul was liberated from this flesh," I translated.

"Yes," he applauded. "_Bonissimus._ Very good." His lips breathed words into my palms. I could tell he was a big romantic by the way he paid more attention to rustling his fingers through my hair then undoing my breeches. **_If a cully cares more about your face you know you've hooked him deep._** My mentor's so called proverbs have again been doddering in my head.

"Who said this?" he asked me.

"Saint Catherine of Siena."

"When did Saint Catherine die?"

"She did not die. She never died."

"When was she born?"

"1347."

"And when were you born, William Turner." His breath came in short gusts and broke up the words. _Will i am. _We were lying together on the Count's desk in his private quarters where just that afternoon, he and his children were praying from the bible and the accounts of Saint Catherine. **_Religious folk are the most surprising when you first bed them. All that strict codes staples their yard's down until you know how to unhook them. _**I shook my head from those vulgar words.

"I was never born." I answered.

"When were you born, William?"

"I have not yet been born."

Burning. Not the kind from the sting of the fires but the unearthly heat that melts all masks to make us show our true being. It finally awakens your senses that have long been hibernating. And of course flesh! Flesh learns everything and feels anything. The only truths worth knowing, the only ones we remember, are those we learn by the flesh.

We had no time to squander on modest kisses. The burning began wherever his tongue touched. Right there. Why would he not begin there, and right away? I did not hesitate to open my legs to his tongue. Besides, it mattered not where he began, it was as if he touched me everywhere. The soles of my feet blistered, and the flames licked between my fingers as they pierced his back.

I tried to remain still to the tutelage of his tongue. Its tickling followed a unidirectional teasing pattern. He was the clock that made a mockery of time. I could still see the sky reflecting on the mirror that bounced from the windows. Despite the late hour and the darkened room, on my back I looked up to a bright day, a day flooded with light. He touched me, and I saw bit of gold wink back at me heinously, laughing back. He pulled away from me. "When were you born?"

My notions came back to me. For a while I panicked of what to do next that would set him off. I then gasped feverously. "Now," I said. "I am...being born...now." He touched me, my stomach, my shoulders, my face. I touched him, too.

"_Bonsissimus. _Yes," he said. "You are being born now."

We cradled each other in the hot sticky net of sex that scooped us up within its grasp. Unlike Count Molina, my senses still subsisted. Her perfume raided my mind and body. Soon I was able to see her long nose poking out of the darkness attacked with two mousy eyes. Her repulsiveness only made me buck deeper into the Count, set him moaning louder. Its resonance weathered away her senses and sanity as if chipping away by a dull spoon. I could see the odium in her eyes as well as the gleam of her stiletto.

Coincidentally his pistol still positioned on the table as if its true providence was meant to pluck her life. As I waited for her to make the first move, I cursed her existence knowing her evident death will also end the Count's and perhaps his entire vessel who were so loyal to the bastard! If the Count was gone so was the money. The arithmetic would equal too many downfalls in my part, spitting back out from the beginning which I hated as I began.

Her absence of movement made me to think she didn't have it in her. Finally all life on this ship ended when the crazed wife charged into the room only to be given a block of lead through one of her dotty eyes. The domino affect began.

Now if you want to continue reading this story of mine that I have got going on here there is only one rule. _You MUST **review **every chapter you have read no matter if good or bad._ I can take it! This is my first POTC fanfic yet so tell me how good it's starting off. 

That was only a prologue. My story hasn't revealed it's self yet. Jack will come about next chapter, which will be viewed now later then this weekend. 


	2. Beautiful Stranger

Untamable as the Sea

Chapter 1: Beautiful Stranger

_If I'm smart then I'll run away_

_But I'm not so I'll guess I'll stay_

_-not a Madonna fan, just knew this lyrics were perfect for this one chapter._

The wind was blowing but not at all at its best that Jack had seen. Their speed was down by four knots, just a little above bobbing on water to the rouge pirate. Yet through fast speed or slow him and his crew worked diligently to their customary tasks. Since it had been a sluggish wind blowing there was not much skill needed to keep course of the stern. The last bottle of rum hiding in the cupboard now was most appetizing to Jack. First the captain looked to the left for any wandering eyes then to the right before plunging himself into his cabin for that rum.

His wine cabinet was located in the lower left handed corner of his desk, facing its back away from the window out looking the sea that was trailing behind. Usually a gentleman would store letters from loved ones, or a bible. But one thing you should know about Captain Jack Sparrow was: he's a pirate!

Only one Spanish brewed bottle squinted at him in the empty drawer, and half draught none the less. He popped the cork off and mumbled, "Need to make a stop for rum soon." The rum spiced his mouth alive only to blaze his stomach below. Between gulps Jack could feel the movement of the ship stir a bit. He arose from his desk to come out of the cabin only to see the ship has made a complete stop.

"Why are you stopping? We are not on land yet!" he barked.

"We stopping because someone wasn't at their post steering the ship." Barked back another of the crew. He could only suspect it was Anna, who else would scowl a man like that. The captain slowly shield away his empty bottle of rum shamefully, hoping no one out of the staring eyes would see.

"Still, why are we stopping in the middle of the ocean!!" he roared. Anna propelled her pointing finger at the huge mass of wood bobbing next to them. It was a ship, and an Italian one from the looks of it thought Jack. _They might have gold and jewels, ripe to be taken. And rum! And if they don't comprehend with our 'bargaining' then they will die. Hmm, sounds simple!_

"Get ready for another sacking today!!" he yelled, followed by a mob of cheering. Every able body was loaded with swords and guns from their waist down. If ever one so stupid to fall into the ocean, they'd go straight down. As the gap between the two ships grew smaller and smaller from the help of hooks, the crew leaped from the railings landing on the hard floor howling their arrival. They howled on the deck, waiting for the Italian mates to come and defend the ship, but none came.

"Arrrk, the shoe has no foot!" screeched Cotton's parrot. Only the swinging of ropes and the wind wafting through the sail was all that responded to the bird's calls. Soon the stench of blood fumed into their noses, clogging up their hopes for a fight. Jack lowered his pistols and first entered below the decks. The stairs that whirled around down the ship's lower basement already was decked with a few fallen sailors.

It was their blood that stained the crew's noses first when they jumped on board yet there was more to be found. The gang of pirates searched through the sailors' quarters discovering all the body's lying motionless on the floors and hammocks. There was not a man that wasn't stained with a deep rouge color on their pure white uniforms. "Guess we got to the ship too late captain." Said one of the crew.

"No," Jack answered. "They would have burned the ship after they left; it's the pirate way to do. So they wouldn't get caught in the long run...No this was a mutiny." The word sent tremors down Jack's spine every time it was mentioned. He had his own experience of mutiny onboard and it scared Jack for life of it.

As the men searched through the sailor's quarters, Anna ventured on the middle level hoping to find something in the passengers' rooms. There were only three at the most, so she suspected that this was owned by some wealthy governor crossing the sea. The two were vacant and only one was left. She sliced out her cutlass; fearing door number three would be holding something to shock about. Slowly, she opened the wooden door, hearing the rust on the hinges squeal. The sight of the room made the woman squeal.

Out of nowhere for Jack he heard a cry echo down into the basement from above. The crew sprinted to its source scared half to death that it was Anna who was screaming. Cotton comforted the quivering lady. None of the crew went in the room. They waited for Jack to undertake what frighten Anna so. He stepped in cautiously to see two twin beds parallel to each other. One of them carried what must have been a little girl. Her face was unreadable from being blown off. Jack never would have guessed so much blood came out of such a small thing. He tried not to see what was cast across the wall above the bed.

An acrid smell drifted thick in the air of the room. Another creature much smaller laid face down on the wooden floor. He hopped out of its puddle of blood he was stepping in disgust. _No mercy what so ever._ Jack thought to himself. When he came out of the room to take his breath, the anxious men raced in to see what it was. A handful rushed out to puke from the stench. _Now all there is to see is the captain._ Jack mused depressingly

It wasn't hard to find a captain's cabin because they were always in the same place on every ship. Cold air clothed around him like a comforting blanket when he emerged out of the hot house of blood. The captain's door was closed strangely and Jack thought he heard a rustle of movement. He pulled back the gun making a clicking noise hoping that whatever was in that room would know he was armed and coming in. He threw open the door and instantly aimed his pistol towards another mouth of a gun.

The carrier kept a steady hand on the gun but no fire was made. His dark eyes pierced through the fallen pieces of his ebony hair tied back. Only to bring out his perfected porcelain face. Each contour of his sharp jaw enhanced his memorizing appearance. But the clothes he wore were aged without a wash and tattered from work. "Will?" Jack said.

The sharp threatening eyes Will carried soften by his name. He didn't lower his gun until Jack did, which Jack thought was unusual. "Jack." Will answered without so much of warmth in them. Jack stood there bewildered to find innocent William on board such a massacre of a ship.

"What happened here?!! Why are you on this ship?" Jack dribbled with questions making Will aggravated to listen. While the blubbering captain was still muttering Will left him to retain his seat on the floor of the corner of the room. Jack saw that it was a woman that Will had stepped over without so much as a wince and a half naked man lying on the desk rotting also.

"Will?" Worry was now fuming out of Jack's voice and Will notice.

"A killer was onboard and luckily I shot him. I was locked in a room by him but luckily got out and killed the man. Everyone was already dead by the time." A lie no doubt it was. An off scaled one, but Will knew pirates who have seen everything believed everything.

"And why were you on the ship?" Jack asked. _Will he ever give up? _Will thought. The young man didn't answer for he was still fishing out a story to fit with his last one.

"Oh God Will, don't tell me you converted!" Jack exclaimed.

"What?!"

"You know, became a pirate because why else would you—''

"Wait!" Will interrupted. "First thing what was I in the beginning!" The question was more of a sudden snap back at Jack. The captain was shocked his whole hearted friend suddenly grew a sharp tongue.

"Say that again mate?" He was looking for any hint to what was happening to Will.

"Nothing," William got up and threw the gun across the room, as if the golden engravings were no more then dry mud. "Just take me to the Pearl." He ordered before seizing a bottle of gin from its chest. He walked out leaving Jack breathless.

When Jack got out his crew was already out on the deck waiting for him. Waiting for orders. "Um...Take what you can get and the rest burn it. We can't risk having out names weighing this over all else we have to weight." Rabble was what else the crew heard after their direct orders, but they respected their captain very much. Even if they had to listen to something they needed to rethink over and over again.

"Captain!" Smithers said. The ex butcher came over to Jack, limping his way over like a crab.

"Yes Smithers." Jack answered politely.

"We saw a young boy come out of that cabin befffer you did. Heard Anna mumbling to the your first mate that his name Will. Yah know the lad?" It tickled Jack's nerves to listen to Smithers' slobbering dialect and poor grammar so much.

"Uh...yah, Smithers. Me and most of the original crew knew the boy."

"Knew?" Smithers questioned.

"Correct." Jack kept his eyes only on Will. They followed him crossing the deck and enter Jack's captain quarters, closing the door without as much as a glance back.

_It must be the sight of the children that has rambled the boy's usual self. Any picture can sick any pirate's mind. It would be much worse if a good lad like Will saw something like that and wasn't use to such a scene._ Jack's thoughts comforted his awareness of Will's odd behavior. His pity on the young smith ended when the door to his rooms were locked by Will himself.

"WILL!" Jack hammered. But no reply was made. "Well its back to the hammock for me then." He said to himself as he dragged himself down into the crew's quarters.

_I read you_

_God I'm good at it, I'm so spot on.._

_-Frou Frou_

Alright, now I know that was a long chapter you just read. To me, I feel liked I rushed everything but **_please review_** on what you think. Next week the Black Pearl turns back to Tortuga for a bit of supplies, bit of fun, and a bit of more mystery to the now feisty young William Turner who surprises Jack more and more each step of the way. You will find out how Will turned into what he is now and why. So those that have questions about that I assure you will find out later in the story. 


	3. Sin City

Untamable as the Sea

Chapter 2: Sin City

_Chord,_

_Shapes the air_

_Go press that dissonance _

_If you dare..._

_-Frou Frou_

The next morning welcomed Jack with a painful back ache from the hammocks. The captain cursed at the damn thing under his breath so his other hearty sailors wouldn't hear his on going pain. The comfort of his bed was beckoning him as a siren would to her ships. All the 'good morning captain' and 'nice weather we're having' were shoved away with a swap of the hand. He was at the door; ready to be opened and embraced by Jack.

The feeling of his fingers on the door handle was so familiar. But when he turned the knob it jiggled locked. "Will!! Will, open this door right now!!" He slammed his fists on the oak door and yelling over the pounding. For a longest moment the captain stood outside his door begging to enter. He hung his head in defeat when the small tug of Stacks woke him up.

"Need me to open that fer you captain?" Stacks was no higher then a young child, and because he was a dwarf every aspect of a normal pirate he did astounded Jack each time.

"I don't know if you could do it Stacks," Stacks made Jack step aside. "I mean no one can get into my room," Stacks took out a skinny knife. "That lock was placed in by the best lock smith in the area when I got her," Stacks jiggled the knife in the key hole, listening to that faint click. "And it was a witch doctor that cast a spell of sort, saying no one could enter that unlocked door but—'' The door opened.

"Here you go sir."

"me..." Once again Jack stared dumbfounded in space while Stacks left off grinning like clever jackal he was. He forgot to thank Stacks and Jack stormed in slamming the door in haste.

"Will! We need to have a discussion!" William awoken from the bed. He was peacefully sprawled out with a bottle of gin dangling from his hand.

"Why were you on this ship—why are you here!? What happened to Elizabeth?" Will rubbed his eyes.

"Don't worry. That's why Commodore is there for. She will be fine with him." Jack crossed his arms and returned to his normal tone.

"I'm taking you back to the Port. And there you will be normal, well mannered, _sober, _William Turner."

"Fuck No!" Will shot back. Jack's eyes grew ten times as wide as their usual circumference.

"What?"

"I'm not going back to that life, it's over!" Will got out of bed fetching his shirt. "But I do need to get somewhere."

"What?" said Jack who was still on the 'fuck no' part.

"Tortuga."

"Tortuga! No William that is a place for outlaws. You don't need to go there again."

"I got matters to attend to. Need some work to find."

"In Tortuga? No! My ship recently just went there. It takes time to go back, and get back my crew. Last thing I need is to search the entire town for my mates."

Will knew pretty words weren't going to steer this load his way. He thought Jack would gladly go back to Sin City with or without errands. Yet somehow, just as much as he changed so did Jack for some reason. But he had to get to that town or he will screw up his first loner expedition. And the last thing Will would ever want is for him to get angry at Will. He searched for a new approach until he felt Jack's hot stare on his back.

William now for the first time was vulgar, unpredictable, rude, untrustworthy, canny with his mouth, and probably drunk!! And that turned Jack on. Never did a man capture Will's delicate beauty but now seeing that there was a wild stallion inside of the boy, Jack wondered what it would be like to ride him in bed.

Will waited to make sure Jack was watching with sexual intentions. If Will waited any longer he would picture Jack ramming into him right now on the bed. Yet Will threw his shirt on the bed and turned to Jack. The lynx walked up to Jack, only inches away from each other's face. The youth stared into the captain's eyes looking for the right words to quarrel this tyrant in his own path.

"Why do you want me so much to not be a pirate like yourself Jack?" His words were quiet and dark almost seductive to Jack. He didn't answer; Jack really didn't have one to put in words.

"It was you that said pirate is in my blood. And now that I finally took up the trade"

"The account of a pirate is no trade for you Will!" Will didn't say anything but let that same threatening stare drown his eyes. It was almost intolerable for Jack to not even feel the slightest touch of Will course through his fingers right now. His lips were slightly pursed by the stiff cheekbones. They just stood there staring into each other's eyes until Will's own soften instantly.

His strained face cracked in a smile that looked sinister to Jack. Will took another bold step towards Jack, with there noses barley touching. "Is there any way," Will spoke no louder then a whisper. "For me to change your mind." Once he said this Jack felt Will's hands slither up his breeches resting on the place where there was a bulge found.

Inside Will was smiling at how Jack was just another average man, save for he still held the contact with him by his dark eyes. Those perfectly arched lips Jack now found himself enchanted by viewed so rich with a flavor that seemed to irritate his curiosity more and more. He traced those lips gently as if too much force would shatter them like glass.

Will at first kissed each finger delicately then engulfed one of them with his wondering tongue. Feverishly Jack gasped at how fast the boy was moving. Just to get to Torguta! He knew this wasn't old William Turner but another man that carried the angelic face of him. It killed him deeply to know he knew and trusted his father, Bootstrap. And didn't dare picture the reaction he would make to know that his son was wanted if he were still alive. Jack pushed all guilty notions out of his mind and concentrated on this mystery of a boy.

Will now released Jack's finger and slowly the two men converged their lips to elope in a slow but passionate kiss. It began just a massaging of the tongue until young Turner progressed by biting Jack's lower lip. Abruptly an urgent knock on the door startled Jack away from Will. Mr. Gibbs leaned in the room.

"Just to ask where to?" He was confused and a bit guilty to maybe interrupting something. William savagely grabbed his shirt and rushed out of the room.

"To Tortuga Gibbs, alert the crew." He dashed past Gibbs so fast without noticing the shocked look of the old man.

"Will we be taking orders from him now on?" Gibbs asked. Jack still stood facing to where Will was before broken off by Gibbs' bad timing. _Damn him!_ He cursed his first mate.

"Captain?" No answer from Jack. His mind was racing a mile a minuet behind those eyes. All of them were somehow connected with Will. Memories of late didn't match up to what he now experienced. He pictured perfectly of the later past youth who would die for a friend, but now that same boy was so different. Even the look of those eyes seemed they've seen something that changed them forever.

Gibbs slowly approached his friend. "Jack?" Jack straightened himself and turned to Gibbs making sure no loose buttons were left from that lynx.

"To Tortuga." He finally said bringing a leap of joy through the entire crew.

Now I command you those that have read my story to **_review_** what you think. Next chapter they will arrive at Tortuga and there Jack will see the true nature of Will's game. But I must get more **reviews** to be fully compelled to write another chapter. Thank you for those that have already **reviewed**!


	4. Wine for Blood

Untamable as the Sea

Chapter 3: Wine for Blood 

_And you, breathing in_

_Finesses a innocent_

_From her partying..._

_-Frou Frou_

Only half the day was spent up to reach the crowded port of Tortuga, pirates' paradise. The bustling city reeked of all sinful entertainments man could perform. The smells were as diverse as the faces of its people. On the first floor of every ale house hummed of rum, gin, wine, vodka, and if available there might be cognac. And as the stumbling feet of a pirate reaches the upstairs the aroma would transfer to the overwhelming mixture of perfume the whores wore. Yet everywhere else gun powered was plentiful, cloaking even some of the narrowest allies to thick black smog.

During the day, the town was no more then a ghost town. Like vampires everyone stayed in for the light. The beams of the sun irritated their swollen eyes, and the weight of make up, blood, and alcohol cooked their skin. When the evening slowly adrift, the abandoned streets were lit with the many shades of light by the gas lamps. All ran about the streets, dodging each other to get somewhere. Everyone laughed, sang, smiled in their merry way. Even after a fight the victor beamed and if drunk enough, so did the loser.

To Will's eyes it was a magical town. The many colors of the harlot's silks, and the man's clothing illuminated under the candle light. Ruffles and feathers boasted a person's wealth, but Will was taught that clothes are the greatest lie. So you wouldn't be seeing him goggling over someone for their remarkable style.

Once the ship ceased to a pause, revealing that they were fully boarded on land, the crew didn't wait for the dismissal of their captain and flee to the nearest pawn shop or bar. The last to leave the ship was Will and Jack. William didn't rush to scrub off all traces of blood that stained his clothes. Jack without knowing asked Will what took him so long.

"Just getting together." Will reply simply. After their kiss Jack tried to avoid all ways to not look Will in the eye. He believed that Will was now regretting to touch him in such a way. Of course Will was a man and was drunk, so all ways of persuasive tactics were necessary at the time. But when Will's back was turned, Jack took advantage to gawk over Will. He walked as if every piece of wood on the ship belonged to him, such arrogance Jack thought. Will didn't worry stepping on anybody's toes in getting what he wants, all the more reason why Jack wanted him.

"Are you going to come along or just stand there?" Jack woke up to the present. Will was now fully clothed and ready for whatever errand he had to take.

"Well we're here where you wanted to be," Jack said as they made their way into the streets. "But I still don't understand why you're here." Will smiled at Jack but said nothing. A paused passed by for Will to put into words.

"I am looking for some work as first mate." Will answered. Another puzzlement of Will's game now took its turn for Jack.

"It takes a time of servitude to rise up to first mate. You can't just instantly waltz into the role!" Jack said.

"Not when it comes to crats." Will assured.

"Crats?" Jack questioned.

"Aristocrats. Tortuga is now the hot spot for all activities for both pirates and those who can't find entertainment anywhere else. In London there have been groups to monitor the streets, cleaning up whores and gambling. Now a normal game and fuck is hard to come by in the main land."

Will's coarse lingo stirred Jack all the more. He loved it when the youth talked dirty, but not as much as those dark looks he would cast that both scared Jack and yearn for. They now stood at the entrance way of a striking green painted bar called _The Crow's Nest_. The sight of rum hankered Jack's stomach for the taste of the burning liquor. But just as when he returned his gaze back to Will, the boy was not there. Will weaved in and out of the mob only keeping his eye on the goal.

**Never lose sight of the prize.** He remembered. It wasn't the hearty laugh, or the dark rich velvet the man wore that caught his attention. The man, who Will knew was a crat, sat in the largest table with many around him. **Crats always need the most to protect them. From money, women and men, to titles or land. **

William moved slowly, but crafty manner so he wouldn't touch anyone in the slightest space. Jack noticed Will only looked at the dark man whose age seemed impassive. A sleek leopard would be best to define Will's manner towards the man. Like an untroubled mouse, ignoring all signs of its death. Will was now close enough to hear the conversation but was pulled back by Jack.

"What the hell!" Will sneered.

"That's Smirnoff! A plantation owner but still an outlaw who paid off his bad name. You can't expect to get work from him; he only takes in family relatives on his ships."

"His ships are not what I'm after Jack!" That menacing tone chilled Jack and he backed out, watching Will make his way to be invited to sit down.

Smirnoff was Russian descent, growing a thick black beard and eyebrows but thinning his greasy hair. Jack's earliest memories from his father were that greasy hair or a gap between the teeth only hinted greed. And that's what Smirnoff looks at Will were, greed and desire. He seemed to talk tenderly to Will, who surprisingly responded. Smirnoff brushed one of his golden ringed finger across Will's cheek. The boy didn't flinch at his touch at all, which most boys would from such a bear like man.

Instead he whispered something in Smirnoff's ear. Jack couldn't read what from Will's lips. Suspicion boiled in Jack's stomach. Envy angered inside him like poisonous bile that Jack couldn't cure. He left Will there to play with his food, and walked out to the ship. Stamping his way to the comforts of his cabin, overlooking the welcomes of the ghastly whores that most were familiar.

When the security of his four walled quarters enclosed around him, Jack was parched. But no rum from the Italian ship could satisfy his thirst. It wasn't drink or food he wanted to taste tonight. It was Will he was dreaming to savor. Jack would die just to run his hands over Williams' body. Memorizing the contours of every muscle the long years of blacksmith trade produced. But he wasn't a blacksmith anymore, Jack thought.

He didn't know what Will was but a mystery. An enigma that Jack would love to take the time to figure out. It wasn't just Will's captivating looks that memorized Jack but the wonder of what was behind that head of his. What was the boy thinking after every move he made? What did he whisper into that beef of man and what interest did he take in him? From Jack's experience everybody wasn't their truest unless they were in bed riding out the night. The darkness gave one comfort that no one was looking, and the high drives of sex would sent them screaming out their unspoiled thoughts.

What would William scream if Jack ever had the pleasure to commit such acts with him? If it was his name, God, wouldn't Jack give anything up to hear that. Only one Will's fluids would quench Jack's thirst tonight, but he wasn't here. The fear sank deeper as Jack pondered about it. _I don't think I will ever have him._ He thought.

Please **Review** for this chapter. Next chapter you will know how dark the new Will Turner is. But I need full critiques on how well I'm doing before I go any further. Thank you so much for those that have already posted! 


	5. The Stallion

Untamable as the Sea

Chapter 4: The Stallion

_I'm high enough from all the waiting_

_To ride a wave on your inhaling _

_-Frou Frou_

Jack prayed for the night to wan into the pinkness of dawn. For the moon to hurry through it's slow moderate pace to match his wishes. None of the rum was spent because Jack couldn't gobble anything down his throat but his own worries. The scene from where Jack last saw Will replayed over and over again in his mind like a nightmare. How that man looked at Will burned resentment in Jack's mind.

_I know where they are now._ Jack thought._ Or where they were if the shoe fits. Nevertheless only one thing was on that man's mind when he saw that piece of ass come his way. And who would reject Will for such an offer! That's what Will was doing, was he not!! Like the little vixen he is, prancing around like a Helen of Troy, knowing that he is irresistible and uses it to his benefit!! I curse him for discarding our little tension as a business arrangement to get to Tortuga. I loath him for it!! But I can't stop thinking about him!!! That is my curse, to melt when he is near. Or bend for his wishes, only to be with him more. And I'll do the same when he comes back or if he comes back. All used up and sticky with the slim from that Smirnoff bastard!! I can be just as rich as that man, or even richer!!! Why doesn't Will come flouncing to me if he knows how much assurance I can reward him._

Just as Jack thoughts paused the footsteps of Will were heard outside the door. He slowly cracked open his cave to see Will pacing back and forth the deck hotly. Something troubled the boy and seemed he was mouthing something.

"Didn't get what you want out of him?" Jack said smoothly.

"No. Just another squander in deep depth." Will said coolly. _Not as deep as he was tonight though! _

"That's a shame," Will turn as if offended by Jack's hinted sarcasm. "I mean it! But what do you expect these days. Only a real man can handle the pressure of keeping his money bags full."

"Oh! And I suppose you have them _all_ filled up now, don't you!!" Will ranted. Jack so much wanted to surprise Will at the moment.

"Actually I do." He said calmly as if money was no more important then the weather. It was another trait the rich were known for to Will. Always talked of their money with little importance, to show off how much of it they have.

Will threw his head back and laughed. "You wouldn't hold on to a ha' pence if you passed a local bar!"

"Actually, we have been hitting very full ships with money lately. This is the time of month were plantation owners ship money and goods back and forth for the coming winter." Will wanted him to be lying. But Jack's exacts were too precise to be untrue, unlike that blubbering idiot who finally confessed to Will of his money troubles after he bedded him. Will again used that same walk as he did to Smirnoff towards Jack. As if the boy was still deciding if he should come his way or not; tickling Jack's hopes on and off.

He was right up to Jack again, just as close as they were this morning. "Liar." Will said simply, teasing Jack's nerves.

"Do you want me to show you?" Jack was outraged by such ignorance. "I have it all cashed down in the ship!!! Maybe there you would believe me." A pause before conversation picked up again.

"No, we don't need that." Will pass Jack, entering the room as if it was the first time. "You know you left me all alone when I was at Smirnoff's table. Was it boredom that led you away or jealousy?"

"Jealous Of What!!!" Jack's face blushed with embarrassment. Will thwart Jack out on the spot. He sauntered his way towards Jack again; this time imparted a hot kiss. That taste of his mouth was more glorious then Jack had remembered this morning. Will was skilled with the use of his tongue as he was with the sword. He closed the door behind them quietly. Such an act was too good to be true.

"No. Wait, this isn't you Will." Jack pried Will away from him. "Where was that boy I knew?" He finally said softly.

"I'm still here." Will answered automatically, and tried to kiss him again.

"But not that innocent lad." Jack added. Will didn't need to think for his next reply.

"But did this innocent lad excite you has much as I to you?" Jack knew that Will was talking about his tightening groin that was exposing itself. Jack took off his hat to shield his intentions. Will took it harshly, resting his hands on the bed post.

Jack believed he miffed Will and wouldn't abide to know Will was down in that way. All the past infections in Will's character that accrued in the passing day were long swiped from memory to be replaced with the warmth of his stomach.

Like snakes, Jack intertwined his arms together around Will's strapping waist. Will closed his eyes and breathed out a whispering gasp. One of Jack's hands slid down Will's waist and hips to run along the inseam of his breeches. Slowly he massaged Will's pure center making it difficult for Will to hold on to his sense. Never did a man swoon Will into pleasure. A knot in the pit of his stomach grew. Will so much wanted to direct Jack to rub harder but not a muscle of him moved. His body only allowed him to breathe deeply, enjoying this unknown pain and pleasure.

Fooling around or plain out fucking was just as dull and hard laboring as was making swords. He wouldn't have done this trade if it wasn't for the pay and his silver tongued mentor. Jack could sense Will was enwrapped with his movements, ready to advance on him more. The captain tilted Will's neck with the push of his cheek, before sucking away every grain of sweat and salt on his neck. Will moaned out loud, gripping the foot of the bed ever so tight. Under his nimble fingers Will grew alive.

The rotation of Jack's tongue gliding over his neck and collar bone shuddered Will in rapture. He would swear afterwards that nail marks would be indented if he stayed there any longer. Soon enough all control left Will, like that single snap of the reed. He spun to merge Jack's lips with his. Jack was just as excited as Will was to finally engulf that kiss. The captain picked up Will by his ass to haul him over the wooden barrier at the foot of the bed.

Will titter by Jack's recklessness to have him. Jack climbed over the bed post to once again fuse together with Will. Jack wanted to explore everything of Will by the end of tonight. He held nothing back to touch every inch of his body. Will toil greatly to try and rip off his loose shirt because Jack's wandering hands were always in the way. But Will loved Jack's curiosity; his frantic determination to have him. Jack indulged his lips on Will's young torso.

He outlined the boy's chest with the tip of his tongue. Like drawing a contour line he never took his lips off the piece of artwork until Will's impatience overpowered him. Will claimed Jack's face again, tearing away the layers upon layers of jackets and shirts and undershirts. Unlike Jack, Will wasn't keen to flavor over Jack's upper body. It was his lower portion that tangled Will in such heat. He quickly clambered on top of Jack, his jostling fingers untying the breeches.

Jack thought the boy was going to fast and once his pants were off he claimed his domain on top of Will once again. Will struggled to get back on top, his mouth drowning for breath by their heat, almost raging into aggressive fight with Jack. But Jack was in position to get the better half. He tore Will's thrashing arms away and pinned them above his head.

Will smiled back in that mischief grin he had at his forcefulness. Once Jack felt Will's muscles calmed down, he resumed in stripping off his breeches with one hand. As that article of clothing joined with all the others on the floor, Jack was enchanted by the sight of Will's self. But Will himself was beyond anxious in raring to go and tore Jack's face towards his own. Will's fingers tore into Jack's hair viscously. The boy's vigorous energy was beyond any scale Jack had ever encountered in bed.

Their breathing was quick as staccatos from the screaming violins as was their deep and hurried kisses. They constantly changed positions to elope each others tongues, finding each situation a new discovery in each other. Disparate from Jack, Will was bored rigid with kissing and licking each other. He didn't tear away at Jack for pure pleasure. In fact he was disappointed that he wasn't feeling anything right now. Yet from old habits he acted along like he was enjoying each step.

Will was thrilled when he felt Jack's hands on his thighs. They were the rascals that poured desire and yearning into Will in the first place. Jack raced along Will's legs, up his thighs and finally resting on Will's length. He heard a gasp that sounded more real from all the other intake of breaths Will took all together. Now he learned what would set the boy off. He spread apart Will's legs in order for him to better get inside Will.

Will sat up, tired of being in the dark and not knowing what was going on, and latched on to Jack. He nibbled at Jack's lower succulent lip, ready to endure a distant pain that would soon pierce him. Once it came, it caught Will off guard and he bit down hard on Jack's lip; cause blood to flow. Jack cringed away from Will, scared and bewildered at the animal in Will. All the boy did was smirk at his mark then seized Jack's neck to be brought down with him.

The sudden bite from Jack almost made him forget he was inside of Will already. When they were back to lying on top of one another, Jack forgave Will's wiliness and began thrusting slowly into Will. Will arched up to the ceiling like Apollo's bow. This was what he wanted. The feelings that were flickering below his navel stirred in a conjunction of fire and ice.

It was these same demons as the church goers would call them that were rarely unclothed to Will. He bucked into Jack when the older man's pace lessened more and more. As the tension in Jack's groin decreased steadily, peaking its climax, Will was still demanding more pressure plunging into him. He embraced Jack tightly, smearing both their bodies together. The nails grazing Jack's back whipped him from thrusting in and out of Will to full on throwing himself into Will.

Never in his life did any man go that deep into Will's core before. He stretched to the heavens, pronouncing a lasting moan. He was enthralled in the motions of them two bucking in each other, grinding out their desires. It was too good to last though. When Jack surged forth into Will, collapsing on him, Will was no where near finished. He was enraged that he was cheapened out so much. But no protests came out of Will's mouth.

He bore the weight of Jack with no symptoms of exhaustion unlike Jack, who was pleading for air. "Oh, my god!" Jack let out between sighs. He rolled off of Will to lie on his back. Will made way to get the covers to roll over them. As he set himself situated, Jack came close to him, tangling his hair around his fingers.

Will astonished him from his spirit. He could count from all of his many anonymous partners; with Will he never had it so good. Jack was fascinated at first by Will's mystery, but now after bedding him he believed he understood Will's true self. The boy was a wild stallion by day, all spellbound by him to conquer his whole self. But when you finally have him in bed, he was even more reckless. Like the same sea when knights would battle against it for glory always spitted back out in defeat. Yet there was the bit.

Jack licked his lip still tasting the rusty tang of blood. Next time he must be more controlling over young William, or he will be missing chunks of him next time. Will's back was turned from him, and Jack assumed he was asleep. But Will was more then wide awake. He listened to the heavy gasping from Jack quiet down to the silent pace of sleep.

The youth stared blankly into the room, burning with regret, and disillusionment. He thought Jack would be the first one to finally match his own zeal and passion. But even though the man had the touch, it was impossible for him to have Will's same potency. He glanced over his shoulder to find Jack was dead asleep, worn out by Will_. Like it's something new,_ He thought.Before the boarding of the Siren, Will decided to have a little sleep before getting up.

STOP!!! Don't get out of this window yet. Now do exactly as I'm telling you: press the **review** button. There another window will open, and in this one you can write in it the opinions you have about this chapter. Isn't that cool! ï 


	6. Betrayed

Untamable as the Sea

Chapter 6: Betrayed 

_This is the right turn for the wrong universe _

_Taking me in full bloom fireball_

_-Frou Frou_

Morning stippled into the room, staining the wooden floors a blazing white through the windows. Jack extended his arms over the bed, expecting to feel Will's warmth under the back of his hand. But he was dazed to feel nothing but the absence of Will's presence on the sheets. He jolted up finding no trace of his lover anywhere in the room. Also to his shock he heard the rummaging of his crew outside. There he assumed Will would be there.

Jack quickly shuffled into his fallen clothes, unlocked the door stepping on to a deck of confusion. Everybody was scrambling for something but Jack couldn't find what. "Gibbs, what's going on my ship?" Mr. Gibbs froze from his previous occupation to address the captain's whims.

"Sir we thought you dead!" Jack was dumbfounded by this false accusation.

"Dead?"

"Yes sir. There has been a robbery here. All the loot is gone! Just gone. Those that have been told to watch, Broom and young Harker were found dead by their posts! And we thought you would be too since we haven't seen you all morning."

"Did you happen to notice I was in my cabin!" Jack yelled.

"Well then why didn't you hear the foot falls of the robber? Only the crew knew of the treasure so how would the robber know where to look?" Jack thought this conversation was all going to be blamed on the stupidity of his crew but to his dismay it was his idiocy that cost the ship's treasure.

"Check around for any remains of the treasure!" Jack ordered.

"We did already captain." Gibbs said.

"Well then, look around for signs of the culprit!" Jack ordered.

"We did already captain! Anna thinks it was Master William who did it sir." Gibbs unknowingly gave Jack a sudden release of anxiety.

"What?" Jack disbelieved Anna's charge but something burned dim in the remote part of Jack's mind that made him to know more.

"He's not been seen since yesterday when we left for town sir. I thought the same thing until I've notice how different he has been acting and now sadly sir I'm beginning to—''

"Shut it Gibbs!!" Jack snapped. "Its not Will, I know it is not. He's not that kind of man. No, I bet you it was just another wandering thief who was there at the right time and moment." True his words sound but Jack couldn't feel the truth in it for some reason.

"Still sir, there's that loot that has been lost and we can't find it! A number that big is not easy to get back." Now all the crew was gathering behind Gibbs, silently agreeing with the bushy man. The whole plight pained Jack's head between his eyes. He rubbed them tentatively hoping that this dread will go away.

The captain that knew all couldn't find the answer to this riddle, or really he didn't want to say it. The more he thought about it, the more the image of Will pulling that trigger to Harker and Broom's heads were vivid. Not even another order for the next action could find its way into Jack's crowded mind of Will. The heart that buried deep within him twisted and crumbled under the weight of this robbery.

The hungry eyes of his crew didn't help with this phobia. He ventured into his room, slamming the door against the demanding world. Now the Italian rum was perfect for Jack to indulge in for the next hour. Gibbs automatically took command, telling the crew to prepare the two fallen bodies for burial. Anna Marie exchanged looks with skittish Gibbs before entering Jack's cabin.

To Jack time flickered quicker then it normally did, but the hours still held their usual pace. His eyes burned the more he kept them open and his vision grew less clear under his now watery gaze. How he hated the boy now and swore he would for the rest of his days. The pleasure of cutting his graceful throat pleased him more then lavishing it with kisses. All desirable thoughts Jack had for William now dissolved into malevolence and disgust.

Those dark eyes and threatening looks Will cast off connected to the suggestion that he was up to no good. And it killed Jack to have known he had let him get away with it, after all his experience with deception. Past mutinies didn't bring this much anguish to Jack as Will's treachery did.

The feeling of the bottle rotating between his fingers didn't satisfy his troubled mind until his gun was balancing out in the other. No sooner did Anna come in after the gun was in his hand.

She knelt down to her broken friend and leader. His eyes were raw with sorrow and it worried her more that no difficulty of breath or sound of weeping sung from him. "Oh, Jack." She cupped his chin under her palm. He couldn't bear to look at her. Not when it was he that brought this entire burden upon them. "I'm sorry." Anna never embraced Jack before and on rare occasions did she exchange a warm smile. But the novelty of Anna didn't touch Jack at all.

His mind still raced for Will. "I want him back Anna...I want him back." She pulled away from Jack slowly, trying to tie what would still draw Jack to Will.

"No." She cooed to Jack as a child. "No, what for? You don't need him." Her ebony eyes searched to pry their way into Jack's mind, but they were soon cut off with the sudden view of the gun. Her whole being was on high alarm when the threatening pistol winked back at her.

Slowly she motioned her hand towards the pistol hoping to take it out of his hand. Once the weight of her hand was felt on the pistol Jack sharply took the gun away from her fingertips, resting it next to his head. The menacing stare he gave her afterwards signaled her to leave the room, which she did ailing her more with concern for Jack.

He sat there for the entire morning, drowning his grief with wine and spilling it out before his eyes silently. It was true in what he said to Anna, he did want Will back. The robbery, the murders, even the sex was just part of the scandal; but it still didn't falter his wanting of him. Before he was taken with William, but now he was obsessed with him. Yet Jack didn't plan for their next meeting to be as sweet and hot as it was last time.

He turned towards the gun, picturing the surprised look William would use when he saw its mouth aiming at his head. Next time if there ever was, Jack promised he would kill the bastard before the charmer played his tricks again.

Now please, please review on how this chapter is like!! Next time Jack will begin looking around for Will and finally begins to learn some of his past by the mouths of drunkards and whores of Back Alley.


	7. A Tells Tale

Untamable as the Sea

Chapter 7: A Tells Tale

_So how do I do normal_

_A smile I fake_

_A permanent wave of cue-cards and fix it kits_

_Can't you tell, I'm not myself_

_-Frou Frou_

Not even the worry of the ship's welfare slowed Jack's drinking pace. He spent the last of the Italian's wine, and its taste was still wanted on Jack's tongue. The captain left the dreary ship, leaving Gibbs in charge, to the taverns Torguta had to offer. His weary feet led him to the Admirable, a popular tavern full of memories that didn't concern with Will. The main reason why he picked this one.

The years weren't easy on the weathered tavern. Its paint chipping away, stains on the walls of God knows what, but the faces brought a comfort to Jack. Not one of them he knew or would be interested why he carried such a depressed face. "HEY Jack!" Alright, maybe there was one!

Jack turned to see the booming voice was the owner of a past cook he knew, Snickers. Never knew the old man's real name, but he was known that from his many secrets he knew. "Snick," That was Jack's nickname for him. "How's a been?" He strained for every smile but the gloominess still draped over his voice.

"Looks to me you haven't been off good." Snicker was cleaning out the few empty pints behind the counter. He still wore that damn bandanna over his still standing eye.

"Looks to me that you've still haven't changes. Still wearing the old garments of the last century now." Jack motioned towards his own eye for Snickers to imply that the remark was about his .

"Oh! Old habits die hard. In the old days if a man was caught in a social place like this woman would grope for him."

"Is it still working?" Jack questioned.

" That's my little secret." Snicker acclaimed. Jack didn't react of curiosity has he always would have to Snicker.

"What's wrong with you? You looking like Captain Docker before he shot himself." Now this caught Jack's attention. All forms of death did.

"Yah. Came in here last month because one of his apprentices turned on him. He's been taking a couple of young lads under his wing and there was one special boy that caught his attention. Said he was quick with the mind and even quicker with his sword. Something told me, this boy had his claws deep in this man more then normal apprentices do, if you know what I mean. But any way next morning comes, everything is _gone..._"

"What was gone?" Now that craving hint of curiosity Snicker wanted was found in Jack's tone.

"Such things like his entire piggy bank, personal treasures even found his wife sleeping naked in the boy's cabin, surprised shocked to find him gone and her husband there! But that boy really sliced him deep. Asked for a room and there he shot himself. Took me a week to get the stains out, had to re paint the entire room!"

"What was the boy's name?!" Snicker loved this part. Because of this, he thanked for his old age.

"Now lets see...Well, the name slipped out of my head. It was a good strong name the boy had. Now! Oh, I'm sorry Jack I forgot it." Snicker smiled.

"Damn it Snicker!!" Jack roared. "I have no time to fuck around with your games!!!" He stood to his height crowing over Snicker. At first the old man shuddered for a brief second by the sudden outburst. But then his split his face, bearing his toothless grin of decay.

"He got his claws in you to, didn't he?" He whispered. Jack blushed faintly then gave up on Snicker, shoving his way out of the tavern. The entrance was behind his back, yet he still heard the old crone's voice.

"Jack stop!" Snicker was huffing and puffing his way out, hobbling up to Jack. "I know that lad stripped you down clean. I've heard the robbery already." _Now how could he know? _He thought to himself. Jack couldn't look into the seniors' eyes so thought his hands would be a good distraction. "I also saw _him_ come around to me in the past." Jack's interest was lit again.

"He came to me asking for some work. I was busy at the time and just pointed him to someone. Too late for me to know that it was the Morgan that I led him to. I take the blame, because if he didn't work for him maybe such a trait wouldn't catch on."

"What's the Morgan?" Jack questioned.

"He's captain now for a couple of ships, The Siren, The Storm, and The Senorita . Basically head leader of some dirty mob that the king hasn't known yet. Started off as a con-artist then drove his way up the rank to the top. But he's tricky, Jack. Don't know where he came from, but it must have been a rough childhood he had. Also a bounty hunter and always brings them back dead in chests."

"What did he do to Will?" Snicker gasped silently, opening his mouth in an 'O'.

"You know the boy."

"Yes I know the boy, now just answer the damn question!" Snicker stayed silent for a while, and then pointed.

"Ask Doll Higgins about the boy. She knows him better then what you'll find tonight. Up in the Back Alleys." He made his way back to his tavern.

"A whore!" Jack protested.

"What you'd expect!!" Answered Snicker.

The Back Alleys were everywhere, behind every building in any place that contained space. It was the places where the scavenging whores worked. Jack's head drowned with worry of ever finding this Doll. There was a million of nook and crannies a harlot could perform her tricks. Her name never reached his ears, but if Snicker knows her then she had a title of reputation. First he looked around for the less drunk girl on the street. His eyes found a dark brunette of 14 under the lamp posts.

"You there! Do you know a Doll Higgins?" Her innocent acted dropped when she found out this was just a question of location and not business for her.

"Yah! She's the blonde one by the tailor's shop wearing the light blue." Jack's eyes followed the girl's slim finger, noticing a laughing harlot dancing in the streets to get attention.

"Thanks." He said, and the girl nodded. Jack approached the painted beauty while she was talking to a man.

"Excuse me?" Jack interrupted.

"Do you have more then a penny?" Doll asked.

Jack faltered before speaking. "Ahh...Yes?"

"Then I'm with you. See yah darling!" She grabbed Jack's arm leaving the sailor dumbfounded.

"I just want to ask you something." Doll stopped and threw away Jack's arm.

"Oh! Well let's have it, hurry!" She fiddled with a ribbon from her hair, weaving them mechanically in and out of her fingers then again as a game.

"I've heard you know something about a lad name Will." Before he could go on she pressed.

"What Will, there's about a city full of Wills I've had with!"

"Um...Dark, my height or taller, might of came straight from Port Royal at the time?"

"Oh yah! I can't forget that one." Her tone turned sassy by the name. "He came to me offering a six pence to show him the ropes."

"Ropes for what?" Jack had an idea what she meant but vaguely.

"To snag a cully. Well that's what I do, but he needed the right words and moves to get any man's or woman's attention. And there's no better way of getting it then sex I'd told him. He was more like a student of mine!"

"Why did he ask to know this?"

"Said his employer got him on this errand. He needed to pinch wealthy crats for his boss...Why do you care?" She stopped playing with her ribbon and crossed her arms.

Jack backed away a few, preparing to deck. "No reason."

"You didn't see him by any chance did yah?" Jack stopped knowing what this young lady was asking for.

"No." Her disappointment was vivid as were her rose bud pouty lips.

"If you do, tell him that Doll, me, misses seeing him around." She swaggered off to the next customer. He watched, making sure her attention wasn't for him anymore.

"Wait!" She turned. "Who do I go around asking where he is next?" Doll thought for a moment, staring at the cobblestones for the answer.

"Try the tailor!" She pointed. "He's also the dock manager of this place. He'd might know where the boy went next." Jack nodded 'thanks' to the lively blonde then walked into the shop without knocking.

The main room was abandoned with the presence of people, but the distant sound of movement peaked Jack's notion to venture father in. A skinny man wearing a wig to small for his head was cutting a piece of green silk for a customer. Jack knocked on the wall silently.

The man stopped and sighed. "I'll have the dress ready for next week and no sooner!"

"Not my color mate." The man jumped back seeing that the voice was male. Before the man annoyed Jack with questions of 'who?' Jack began. "I'm looking for someone, and a Doll told me that you might know where he is."

The tailor stammered and stuttered a bit knowing that this was a pirate that entered his shop. "Uh, well yes, yes. I'm the Dock Manager. So, um. Yah... Let's see the books." He scrambled to a pile of dust matted binders of parchment. "So, who... Who are you looking for?"

"Will Turner."

"Oh, I know that boy!" The worm poked nobly.

"Aw," Jack smiled sarcastily. "isn't that nice...Where is he?!"

"Oh, well then! Let's see, um, well. Yes, um. Oh! He bordered The Siren last night. One of Morgan's ships I see." He read more on intently, forgetting of Jack.

"Have you heard where the ship is going?" The scarecrow jumped.

"Oh yes, yes. Will told me. Use to rent the room downstairs last fall for a while before going on with Morgan. He said they were to book for Jamaica, a small port called Duncan. I wonder who named the town that? But um, yes, he said they had relations' there."

"I bet." Jack mumbled.

"What was that sir?"

"Nothing... So... um, going back to what you were doing."

"Oh," the tailor sighed. "Thank you."

"And um...get back to that dress." Jack backed out, leaving the man to piss in his pants.

"Know where he is!!" Doll called from across the street.

"Trust me Doll, you don't want to be meddling with a dead man!!" Jack answered. Doll's face dropped from her hopeful smile. Her worry for Will was absent to her mind, for she knew he was already dead.

**_Please REVIEW!_** Next chapter you will meet Morgan and Will. I'll try to keep it short, since there are a lot of Jack lovers out there. But you will see what the relationship his between the two.


	8. The Morgan

Untamable as the Sea

Chapter 8: The Morgan

_The deeper I spin_

_The hunter will sin...for your ivory skin._

_His skin is pale like God's only dove_

_Screams like an angel for your love_

_Then he makes you watch him from above_

_And you need him like a drug._

_-song_

Will stretched his resting arm from behind his head expecting to feel the warmth of the other's body. When its heat was absent from his touch Will shot up gasping, frantically searching for his lover. It brought him great relief to see him only leaning on the corner of an inputting wall watching his broad stainless windows of the sea. He noticed Will's panic and spoke calmly.

"No need to fret lover, I'm near." His words assured Will's heart, settling him down as a wild colt.

Morgan looked back into the sea, only wearing his loosely worn breeches. As doing so Will stared at him. He already memorized every physical feature of Morgan to describe him perfectly, but it was a habit that Will savored.

Morgan had soft brown hair and always seemed perfectly washed because no tangles or dislodgment of strands ever occurred. Forever to Will, it seemed to have always shone the color of maple and perfectly cut. Its length was longer then his own, able to gracefully fall down a little over Morgan's shoulders. Either worn back or down its perfection was always obvious to anyone.

His hair was kept done, and when in battle a little ruffled it only made him more irresistible to Will, announcing ruggedly handsomeness. But it was his eyes that captivated Will to him. They were green, not a distant tinge of it like most were known as; mixing in with blues or grays. No Morgan's eyes pierced vividly, almost fierce. Like green they were, very light but whole in one color. It fitted perfectly with his flawless fair skin. Morgan was also gifted with faultless cheekbones. Enhancing his smile and adorable dimples. Yet Morgan never smiled, except when he was alone with Will.

Will's eyes traveled down his toned abs, and tight body. Morgan recognized Will's gaze upon him and turned to his love. He seductively crawled up Will on the bed, overcoming a slow, passionate kiss. William smiled while they parted their lips every now and then by Morgan's friskiness. Morgan pushed his weight gently on Will, pulling them down on the bed.

"Again?!" Will huffed.

"Only you'll do." Morgan chuckled. He gradually pulled Will's covering sheets farther down his body revealing another inch of skin. He could almost feel below his lover's hips coming to emerge from cover. The facet always drove Morgan to the edge, by kissing Will deeper and handling him rougher.

But the astounding damn knock on the door arrested any more advances. "Captain! You're needed above deck." The muffled voice behind the shut door seemed like daggers of pain inflicting Morgan upon his back.

"Later!!!" Morgan bellowed. He was about to kiss Will again until his crew member persisted still.

"It's urgent." Morgan dropped his head torn by business from pleasure.

"You should go," Will said. "It's late anyway." Morgan buried another kiss in Will's mouth before leaving him to attend his duties. While Morgan was above, Will spent the rest of his time finally getting some sleep, which was taken at its planned time by their willfulness of going all night.

So that is Morgan. Took me the longest time to picture the perfect appearance for this vital character that I made up. It wasn't until I saw Interview with a Vampire that I was inspired to use the appearance of another character and use it for this one. Guess which character from that movie I picked. Anyway please **_review_** on what you think about Morgan. I know you haven't really seen his full personality but I'll get to that next chapter. **I'm debating if I should elaborate more of Morgan's character so you can understand him better or just rush in bringing Jack right away? _You MUST tell me what to do._**


	9. Docking Duncan

**Untamable as the Sea**

Chapter 9: Docking Duncan

**Must Review after story!**

The noon developed into afternoon, soon melting as evening when The Siren docked the town of Duncan. Duncan was not as nearly as impressive as Port Royal nor as wild as Tortuga but had the bare essentials to compete with Bristol. An acclaimed tailor, butcher, church, town hall, town square, plantations, houses, smiths, and only one bar completed with strong drinks and women. Probably the only sign of its past occupation as pirate's town before the Navy got a hold of it.

Now it was a solid and stable town ruled of England in the Caribbean Sea. Perfect for making deals with an important customer such as the one they were dealing with now. Most of the crew ventured out, wearing respectable clothes to pass as presentable sailors on an evening stroll through town. Morgan dressed in his finest to impress his client at the tavern inn and was the first to leave.

All that were left occupying The Siren was a couple of the ships' lower crew and Will. On the decks they plucked the strings from one of their fellow member's violin, and drinking their ration of rum. Will still was in the captain's quarters finding any distraction to stay inside. Right now it was Morgan's maps that he toyed with, searching every river and island with his eye. He was now in Spain, about to enter Italy's borders when a screaming of gun shots were heard from outside. Quickly Will quietly opened the captain's doors to peer what was going on. The Siren was under attack by another crew, and in the docks of Duncan!!

He had to leave the ship immediately with his life intact. But from the commotion outside it seemed it was impossible for him to slip out. Will rushed to the dresser opening its draws knowing in place of hair brushes and pins, bullets and pistols aligned beside one another. No pirate bothered making his space pretty, especially Morgan. This wasn't his first raid he experience so his fingers didn't shake as they prepared the gun.

Yet even though his breathing was together as his movements, Will's mind was rushing with worries overlapping others. _Is Morgan still alive? Does he know his ship is under attack? Will I make it out of this one alive? _

The finishing click of the loaded gun overwhelmed Will, aware that he is now going out into the fight. Without a moments glance up into the mirror William turned to leave. His steps froze suddenly when seeing a pistol aiming at his throat. The picture made him step back rapidly to see how its holder was. It was none other then the devil himself, Jack. It could have been Will himself when he first met Jack on the Italian ship. It was the same manner Jack held his gun towards Will.

He didn't lower the gun or even speak to Will. William didn't gasp or widen his eyes in disbelief. It was what Jack was expecting, and doing so would only make him feel more powerful then Will. Will would never give anyone that honor.

Ah! This chapter turned out better then I planned. I'm a little mad that only one person reviewed for my last chapter. Love yah Spoongirl!!! But the compition for POTC is fierec and I want my story on the front for a while. Next time is a moment of judgment: will Jack finally end his pain from Will, or will William stir again lust and desire maybe even for Jack! Tune in next time—Just kidding. But I _WON'T_ continue unless I get **reviews**!!


	10. A Bad Gamble

**Untamable as the Sea**

Chapter 10: A Bad Gamble

"Jack." Will greeted. Jack said nothing in response; he didn't move to lower his gun knowing Will had no weapon. Yet he learned that mistake from the very first time they met. He entered when Will was loading up his first pistol and learned that it still grasped in his hand behind his back.

"Drop your pistol." The muscles in Will's jaw clenched and he dropped the gun behind his back. The thud of his vulnerability startled him by blinking his eyes and lowering them to Jack's cutlass. He didn't want to meet them just yet. No sooner, Gibbs came in carrying a couple of scratches but coated in his own sweat.

"Everyone on the ship sir is dead."

"What about ours?" Jack didn't let go of his contact with Will. He noticed Jack was still looking at him and found the strength to raise them.

"No one badly hurt sir. But the captain wasn't found. I figured he either dodged or was already in town."

Gibbs now noticed the familiar youth standing across from Jack who was being aimed at. If it wasn't for knowing the treachery of the lad Gibbs would have felt full sympathy for him. But only the memories of the earlier days could just summon up shame for the boy. "What are you going to do about him sir?" Gibbs lowered his tone understanding how delicate of the matter is.

Jack sucked in his cheeks a little to bit the inside of his mouth. He really had no idea what to do with Will. Ever since the robbery William's blood on the walls would be priceless. But now, again see the one that feed so much passion and desire in him; a change in the wind began to take place in his mind. The only thing that quarreled in his brain was that Jack knew Will was to be punished. Not for the money but for what he inflicted upon Jack. The heartbreak, the depression, the tears could only add up to bloodshed. But did he really have to do it?

"Go down below and round up all the money, and extra supplies you desire. Take it to our own ship."

"What about the boy sir?" Jack finally lowered his eyes to the floor.

"Take him also. Tie him up and throw him in the cells." Jack left Gibbs to handle the boy.

Once Jack was completely out of sight Gibbs sighed. "It's a bad gamble." Then he looked at the boy. Will breathed in deeply; lifting his chin silently announcing he again won the battle.

Okay now that was a short-not much-happened kind of chapter. But next one is kind of like a continuation to this one. Next one Jack and William will finally talk and not just have a staring contest. **Please, please, please, please Review!!!!**


	11. Face to Face

Untamable as the Sea

Chapter 11: Face To Face Again

The Pearl took leave of Duncan immediately before the navy finally revived themselves from laziness drinking. Its next course was towards Nassau's harbor, another haven for the sea's outlaws. Will was escorted out of the cabin and handed to another nameless crew member to be lead off the ship and to the Pearl's holdings.

All that saw the lying bastard paused to see what face got the jackal out of trouble this time. Anna Maria shook her head and mumbled something in a foreign tongue. Will saw this and bit the inside of his cheek hard. These were his friends once upon a time. Brother's in arms and he let them all down. He tired to escape this part of his life at every turn. Making sure his present occupation didn't interfere with his pleasant past before the critical metamorphose happened to him. He kept his eyes down to not see their faces.

The emptiness of the iron cell brought relief to Will. He hung by its web like bars and let out a lasting sigh. _I don't know how to get myself out of this one._ Will thought. He tasted the silence, reliving him from all worries, until the footsteps of Jack's boots were heard and he straightened his standing.

Jack leaned back on the cell door across from Will's and toyed with the rings on his hand. Before speaking he let out sigh. Will was now annoyed with all sighs. He didn't want to talk to Jack after all the humiliation he brought him.

"I have some questions to ask you." No feeling in his voice what so ever. Will hastily replied coldly.

"I don't want to talk to you." His rudeness was expected to Jack.

"You have no choice in the matter!" This slapped Will to silence.

"We didn't find the captain on ship nor below...Where is he?" Jack looked up and so did Will. Seeing each others eyes cowered the lad almost urging him to beg down and cry. He shook his head 'no'.

"'No' you don't know, or 'no' you don't want to say?" Will stayed silent and cower his eyes, gripping the bars tighter to let out his frustration.

"There is a shipful of people who want you dead. Least you can do is speak the truth—''

"I DON'T KNOW WHERE THE BASTARD IS!!" Will yelled. A coating of tears shined his eyes in the light. He turned his back to the other wall. Death was on his doorstep and he was crying. Jack let himself in, knowing there was no harm in it. The tears Will bled were true, but they were actually out of fear for the lad's life.

"I'm not crying because I don't know where Morgan is! So don't think it that way!!"

"Then what are you crying for!" Jack answered. Will thought it was the perfect chance to be noble and Jack the villain. He turned towards Jack, wearing his tears and anger in his eyes.

"I am not going to die because I don't know!"

"No you're going die because you killed two of our crew members!!!" Will stare in disbelief. His eyes widen as his mouth hung.

"What?" he whispered.

"Broom and Harker were found dead!!! Killing another is death, even in the pirating world!!" Will didn't answer, only narrowed his eyes and shaking his head.

"You," As Jack made out the sentence Will rejected with a line of no's. One louder then the other. "Killed," "Broom and," "Harker."

"NO I DID NOT FOR THE LAST TIME!! I left for the siren and Morgan was meeting me right at the dock!! It was _him_ that stole your money and killed your men!!"

"How can I take your word for it?"

"By believing me!" Will said.

Jack chuckled at the boy's naïve. "You're out of chances for that lad." It was that tagging name Will hated so much. He shoved Jack farther away from him.

"I'm not a young boy Jack!!"

"Come on!! You prance around like the world is yours. Then you seduce and probably _kill_ wealthy men for their money. No better then a WHORE!!"

"YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT HAPPENED TO ME TO BEGIN WITH THAT!!" Their voices were now at maximum level of their capacity. Luckily, Jack praised himself for giving the night off to the crew at Nassau.

He calmed down and neither of them spoke for a while. "Why were you on the Italian ship?" Will didn't answer that question. His silence answered his query. "It was you who killed them. The crew, the count, that women...Even those girls." Will shot him a cold look before facing his back towards him.

"It wasn't part of my plan," Will spoke softly now. "Something went wrong and I needed to clean up the evidence." Will tried so hard to keep those girls' faces buried within his forgetful memory. He promised himself they were part of the past. **What's done is done. And you must live for what's now. **Doll's voice was ringing in his ears again. It made him deaf to Jack's next question.

"Will," He turned to see Jack again, a little surprised to come back to reality. "What happened after I left my hanging?"

Will's mind raced back into that forbidden past he swore would never go to. _How long did she keep the secret from me? _He thought. He stared at the bars trying to remember what happened first, and then the lock of the cell remembered him the unlocked door of her bedroom. "I found out her secret." He whispered plainly.

"Whose?"

"Elizabeth...I think I knew it all along. The job kept me away from her, so how else does a young woman entertain herself." He grinned for a short while. He remembered coming to the house. It wasn't the expected time, but something told him to be there. An epiphany came to him, telling him to go to her.

As he entered through the door of their quant house Will noticed a hat and coat were already hung on the hooks. The lights in the entire house were gone and the heat from the fires vacated leaving a chill in the air.

_The servants seemed to be dismissed at the time, so why would a visitor come when no one would serve them? _He thought to himself. The stairs came, then the bedroom, and finally the bass moans from behind the bedroom. Will knew what was happening behind it, and then realized he knew along. The frequent visits from the London plantation owner, Kington. How dumb he was to ignore all signs. The way he looked at her was Will's property. He was licking Will's treasure, claiming it for his own. _And how stupid I was to believe in her! Being tricked by a woman whom I thought was the sweetest thing in the world!!! _Anger simmered in William's entire being. He tried squeezing that anger into the pistol clenching to his hand. But the object's mass didn't help; it only teased him all the more. Her climbing shrills were as painful as a child's taunting. Driving him more and more into what he was about to do. Will threw open the door, and the rest was written in blood on the walls.

"Come on," Jack took Will by the shoulder. "I'll get you a drink." William woke up from his memory. The one that seemed to have been chasing him for so long finally has caught up with him. And something unexpected happened. He didn't feel guilty, or scorn at himself for doing so. Actually he wished it happened all over again so that he can hear her screams like music. Such a thought would never be learned by Jack or anyone in that matter. So he continued to keep playing his tortured act to reality. Will exhaled a deep breath, the first real breath he had taken since the murder of his own wife.

Well now you know why Will turned to piracy. And next chapter that 'drink' will turn to something else. **I demand you to review for this one. Please!!!**


	12. Robbed of the Siren

Untamable as the Sea

Chapter 12: Robbed of the Siren 

The ambassador took a longer time of pursuing Morgan to stay for a drink then promised. He waited until the next distraction of rum caught the devil's eye before slipping out of the party. Morgan was longing to be back on The Siren, and to be with young Will. If it weren't for his pair of legs, his mother used to say he might have well been a fish. His nanny, who was superstitious, relied on the reason why he loved the water so much was that he was some sea creature in his past life.

Morgan wasn't a superstitious man, or even an honest one at that. From the many nameless kinds of people who entered and left him in his life, he picked up their useful traits. Which is why he prized William above most things in his life. The youth would never leave Morgan unless he told him to do so. It was his wiliness to follow orders that he loved Will for. When he first saw the boy in the Crows Nest he just assumed Will was an innocent naïveté boy with a good ass. It was fortunate for Will that Morgan was a bit tipsy being he was in the mood to grant Will a test for proving his worthiness to his services. The test was to steal money from a powerful man.

It wasn't this Captain Jack that Will took from. No, that was his doing. It was a Colonel of some sort. And Will received the money sooner then expected. It was then that Morgan discovered the potential of a master pirate like himself in this boy. Aside from his perfect form of sword fighting and even his mastery in bed.

The captain was grinning madly at the memory of bedding Will the first time. What an adventure that was for Morgan. But his world all came crashing down when one of his mates ran up to him.

"Sir! The Siren!! It's been ransacked!!"

"What!" At first Morgan wondered at the word of 'ransacked'. How could the Siren be ransacked?

"The crew on board is dead, and the treasury robbed!!" Just then a fearful concept entered Morgan's mind.

"What about Will?! Is he dead too?" The lanky carpenter shook his head. Morgan couldn't tell what he meant by 'no'.

"We couldn't find the boy's body. Probably they must have taken him?" Morgan sighed of relief. "Do you think it was the boy that did this?" The carpenter asked.

"Of course not you dog!! What the fuck gave you that idea!!" The carpenter stayed silent, and but his tail between his legs. A moment of silence was all that Morgan was given before a flooding of questions spilled out of the carpenter.

"Give me time to think!!" Eventually another member came and stood behind the carpenter and then another. Before he knew it, more then half of the crew was staring blankly at Morgan waiting to be called of. "Go on the Siren and begin to set sail."

"But where to sir! There was no trace of where or who robbed us! And we have no supplies that could last for a day!"

"I'll talk with someone who could have seen what ship left and there we'll start. As for supplies I'll ask the ambassador to stalk us up on bread and water. No need for finery in this mess." The crew was disappointed to hear of their new diet but knew of Morgan's wrath. So none of them pressed him with groans. Instead they kept quiet and went about the ship to clean up the mess.

Morgan strolled through the docks looking for a vagabond. He met a couple with useful information but his mind was on Will. Those words from the carpenter haunted him. _What if he did leave me, and robbed me? He was trained well to do it by me and Doll. But he was also trained to not disobey me. And who has the gall to kill Will on the spot with a face and body like that? _

He left for the Siren knowing that a ship called the Black Pearl left not long ago south east of here. _Southeast? If it was pirates, and it was pirates that robbed us then only one destination for them is southeast. The king's men cleaned that area of the sea well with damn towns and plantations. So only Nassau is available for them to dock safely. _

"Captain! Any news?" His first mate asked. Morgan stayed quiet, calculating the winds speed and distance to Nassau.

"Set sail! We're going to Nassau!!"

I know you weren't expecting that! Just wanted to keep you on your toes. Next chapter Jack and Will will are in it. But for right **now please please please Review!!**


	13. You Have Only Me

Untamable as the Sea

Chapter 13: You Have Only Me

The moon was just beginning to arisen from the sea to cast its holy light upon the sinful town of Nassau. All the candles were lit to eliminate light for Jack and Will to see in the dark quarters. The burgundy in front of Will was dismal to his taste. It shined brightly from the glass he thought would be a crime to drain. Of course Jack had no problem to commit it.

The lad didn't touch his drink except stare it down. Jack wanted conversation to flow through them like in the old days, but that was a long time ago. Will was right; he's not some stupid eunuch anymore. He lived with a cheating whore, killed his own wife, venture into Tortuga, worked under the most powerful captain of the northern seas (not the Caribbean, that was Jack's title) and saved himself from death. _Those experiences aren't on the usual things to do list for a lad Will's age. _

Jack reached in his pocket taking out a hefty bungle of crowns. They made their music beautifully as they hit the table and slid into Will's lap. "There should be enough for you to make out on your own for quiet a long while. The crew can handle my judgment."

Will took the money but surprisingly gawked in shock. "You're kicking me out!"

"I don't want you to carry on this pirating business. You have time to get yourself right." Jack knew the boy was hankering for the real explanation, the one that he couldn't tell in Will's face. So he got up to focus a spot on the wall. "I can't control being with you."

It sickened Will to know Jack's manage of even looking at him failed when he betrayed him. Yet somehow touched that after all that has happened Jack was still enthralled by him.

He stood up to Jack, face to face holding a strong gaze. Then softly he kissed his lips. Again and again he christened Jack's lips, holding back anxious embraces including tongue. Jack was dumbfounded at Will's surprising reaction. Inside he melted at his touch but a loud, clear tear in his heart cried no. Jack tore Will away, pouring fear into the boy's eyes. But that innocent look that now submerged from Will seemed so familiar he pressed Will against him. This time indulging in a more erotic kiss.

Jack gasped almost every time the massaging tongue of Will's touched his own. No brandy or rum could have ever tasted better then Will's. His own pants soon grew tighter then usual with the magical touch of Will. Will's body was more glorious and completely new under his touch because he could tell that it was William underneath him on the bed and not some harlot pirate.

Once settled on the bed, the young pirate wrenched his loose shirt off only to moan no sooner when Jack's tongue raced across his surface. He marveled William's body like a blind man, caressing every curve and facet of his. Deeper and deeper were Will's hands running through Jack's mane. Rag upon rag Will slowly untied Jack's clothing but his slothfulness overwhelmed Jack forcing him to rip off his layers from shirt to breeches.

Once fully unclothed, Will took his claim over Jack circling his tongue in his mouth. His passionate kisses descended to Jack's neck, sucking traces of sea salt and rum off of that one spot. Jack could feel himself rise to its full length and pulsing with heat and passion for Will. William noticed this and slowly, kiss by kiss licked his way down to Jack's center. Before running down to his point, Will twirled his tongue around Jack's nipple only to excite him more. Jack gripped the bed sheets feeling Will's hot mouth move his way down and stopping on his groin. Once he knew and felt William's mouth surrounding his length Jack arched his back releasing a slur of moans.

William continued swallowing Jack's length and only graduates his pressure when Jack's fingers rustled through his hair. Will was holding nothing back and concocted many different ways of pleasuring Jack's cock. He could feel his hot liquid about to explode out of him but with strong will he held the sensation back. To prevent from pouring out already Jack took Will to his lips and kissed his roughly. It seemed to excite Will very much because a newly found bulge was felt between his legs.

Jack flipped Will on his back and untied his breeches. While doing so Jack stroked Will's nipple. The boy was dying for Jack to take it in his mouth and cosset it so he pressed Jack's head harder on his chest. Jack done so and took in the small sting of his hair being slightly pulled by Will. His breeches were completely off and Jack was in awe on how more delicious Will was in the candlelight. His tanned youth highlighted in all the perfect angles staring back at him, waiting to be engulfed by his power.

Jack traced Will's hips to the inside of this thighs opening his legs. On mark Will entwined his legs around Jack and gripped both his hands together on the sheet over his head. Once he closed his eyes Jack entered the beautiful creature. Will hissed painfully for a brief moment but then the taste of Jack's mouth quieted him. Jack began pumping at a moderate pace for Will to build up to his strength. Surprisingly he felt Will's legs tighten, yearning for Jack to go deeper. He was shocked to know how far Will wanted him to go. Jack competed with Will's wishes. His speed and strength were at its height when Will threw back his head and gasped. That was when Jack knew he hit that spot.

After that it seemed a crack was found in Will's shell, and the real Will was climbing out. The boy underneath him changed. He tasted Jack's tongue more vigorously and occasionally nibbling his bottom lip after licking it. Will's moans changed to a hoarse whisper, matching Jack's own pace. They were both reaching their climax when Will soon started to buck into Jack; pounding out all his bottled heat and passion.

Finally came the moment when Jack's energy poured out, spilling into Will and as did Will's own sticky sap. Jack collapsed on his side this time, comforted by the cool sheets next to Will. William was heaving for breath just as much as Jack, which gave him the notion that he enjoyed it as well. Light flickered and danced in Will's dark eyes making him kiss one last time on Will's lips.

They both ridden out their orgasms before the spell of sleep sung them to silence in the bed, rocked by the ocean.

**Please Review for this chapter.** I'm a little worried its too short. I've just gotten the WORST review yet from a reader who wasn't so happy about the story. I wrote to them back, laughing in their face. So if that person is reading this" F you too!!! Haha! Anyway...I'm back. If you like it review, if not then just button your lip and never read it. How's that! Notice readers why most of the scene has been played with barely any thoughts in it and all of Jack's thoughts if added. Rember that. 


	14. Awashed In Mystery

Untamable as the Sea

Chapter 13: Awash In Mystery 

_The men who love you, you hate the most _

_They past through you like a ghost_

_They look for you but your spirit is in the air_

_Baby you're nowhere_

When young Will awoke he expected to be waking up next to a sleeping captain. Yet he didn't expect he would be holding his hand in his, practically cuddling next to him like a love sick puppy. At first his sight was quicker then his mind, but when he recollected what he was doing, he quickly snapped his clinging body away from Jack's. Jack stirred a bit from this so Will stayed still watching him ease in his sleep. Since there was nothing to do, Will stayed in bed watching Jack sleep. At first he watched his body rise and fall with his breaths, emphasizing on something that didn't hit him until now.

Jack was an attractive specimen. From what Will was use to, Jack was beyond good looking compared to them. In some ways even better then Morgan; at least when it comes to the sex. And last night!! Practically the first in the longest time that anyone had ridden Will like that. Only Morgan gave him that much pleasure because he was heavily drunk on some tonic, boosting his dominance over Will that made him shudder with bliss. But Jack has a newly found vigorous side that no men have matched.

It pained Will to finally learn the horror to this complete peace. Jack finally tamed Will's wild self. Will shot up from lying down and began to pull on his clothes. It woke Jack up from sleep. He saw Will getting dressed and probably leaving but now Jack wasn't scared of being abandoned by him. In fact, Will didn't scare him at all.

Jack moved close to Will, who was struggling with his breeches and ran his fingers up and down his neck and back. Will paused what he was doing and panicked at the touch but soon melted into Jack's palm. Once knowing so one of Jack's hands slithered around Will's torso, down his hips and massaging his groin. Will let out a gasp and fell back on the bed with Jack on him. Again he was trapped by him. The two embraced in slow longing kiss before Jack broke away. Will was still enthralled in the moment implored for more by kissing along his neck.

"Where were you going to go?" Jack whispered.

"Nowhere," Answered Will between kisses. "Just wanted to stretch my legs." As saying this Jack slowly took one leg at a time to wrap around his torso. Will laughed.

"How's this for exercise?" He said softly. If it wasn't for the mere fear of being tied down Will would have been a slave for the entire morning under Jack. But he quickly kicked Jack off of him and began tying his breeches then searched for his shirt.

Jack slipped on his raggedy pants before taking Will by the arm. "What's wrong now?!" He said impatiently.

"Nothing!" Will snapped.

"Well then why are you such a pain in the ass this morning?" Silence broke between the two until Jack ended it.

"What the fuck happened now?"

"I thought you wanted me out!" Will burst.

"That was until you persuaded me to let you stay!" Will turn to see Jack.

"Stay? Stay for what! I'm not going to hang around in your cabin until you need a good fuck for the evening." He spit harshly.

"No! Of course not!! What gave you that idea that I would have you on board like that?" Will didn't answer. It was basically his task on the Siren. He'd wait for Morgan to come and attend to him. Of course he would think Jack was the same.

He lowered his eyes to the wooden floor. Guilt sunken into Jack's stomach making him sick from the rock of the boat. "I'm sorry," he said. "I don't know what for but I'm sorry!" He came up to Will trying to see what was behind his head. A finger traced along the contours of Will's cheek raising his chin for his eyes to meet Jack's. Jack lowered to kiss Will deeply.

The kiss relaxed Will, forgetting about all doubts of himself and Jack. To Jack, the kiss excited him into more robust mood. He gripped Will's ass barely lifting him so that he can lye down on his desk. Will didn't mind at all that this was a seduction of another round of sex. Instead he actually deepened the kiss and untied Jack's breeches as Jack did his. As Jack was rearranging himself to enter Will, Will pulled his head back welcoming Jack's tongue. Jack did so and thrust himself into Will. This time Will groaned at the faint pain evolving into a laboring hiss after each pump.

Jack's mouth played along Will's delicate throat as he pushed harder and harder into Will. Will's leg tighten around Jack's waist, itching for him to touch that hot spot of his. When Jack did so Will felt his skin blazed with an icy fire. He felt his cheeks flush vividly from heat and began tearing off his shirt. Jack stopped him from doing so. "Hold on love... I'm spent." He whispered.

Will was blinded from the feeling of Jack's hot fluid spilling into him. He was done for the time being and wheezed for breath. Jack was mumbling something about the experience but Will didn't pay much attention. He was focusing on a ledger of papers, anything but the heavy mass weighing him down.

Jack finally got off and began tying his breeches while Will did the same. In doing so his mind raced with hatred and shame. **Running from one bad spot into another.** Doll spoke. He silently agreed with her. It was no different with Morgan then with Jack. Even if he wasn't hiding out in his cabin, he would still be only used for Jack's sake.

"I'm going to go down and tell the crew." Jack said.

"What?" Will awoken back to reality.

"The crew will be expecting your death sentence. But I think with the right leverage they can forgive you. I mean the Siren really filled our banks." Chuckled Jack. Will didn't respond which worried Jack. He came over and lightly kissed Will's cheek before tenderly brushing away loose strands of ebony hair. "Don't worry love; I'll take care of you."

Jack's words sounded soft and honest, quieting down Will's troubled soul. He smiled in response and watched Jack walk out the room. His footsteps fading into silence.

Jack made his way down the ramp a little wobbly from his last excursion. Seeing Will smile brought a wind of optimism to Jack at the moment, but still he had no idea what was going on with Will. He thought after their little 'morning bustle' would lift the boy's spirits a bit. But the face he wore afterwards still foreshadowed in his mind.

Please REVIEW for this chapter. I think I rushed a little for this chapter. And if you read last chapter's post on bad reviews, forget about it. I was just not in the mood at the time. I apologize for my rash behavior. But anyway thanks for reading and I hope you REVIEW!!! 


	15. Back from the Dead

Untamable as the Sea

Chapter 14: Back From the Dead

_True colors fly in blue and black_

_Through silken skies and burning flags_

In Nassau, the crew was always expected to drink at the Rum Bros. Cabin, which was where Jack thought of looking first. It wasn't a surprise that he was right, all of the standing crew huddled together engaging in talk surrounded by pints of alcohol. "Starting a party?" Jack mused.

They turned to greet their captain in their circle. "Been missing you all night, what kept you so long?!" asked Tommy, the rookie. Jack just smiled.

"Hey," Gibbs cut in. "Did you find a good way to get rid of the swab?" All the crew giggled in anticipation but Jack frowned. He was a little worried how this was turning out to be.

"Well...I have talked with the whelp and finally found out why he did it," Jack began. He was hoping someone would interrupt him, but unfortunately this was the only time they would actually listen to him. "And...I have decided, being captain and sole leader of my ship and this crew...basically king of this domain, what I say is law on the Pearl—''

"Get on with it!" cried from the back.

"I've decided Will, will stay and live on board." Just there Jack spat out every syllable as if poisoned and waited for a response. None came for the longest time and it only worried him more. All the rest of the tavern's sounds were heard, but not its rowdiest group.

"WHAT!" Yelled Anna Maria and after her a long list of protestors.

"Now, just let me explain!" Pleaded Jack.

"Better have something good!!" answered another.

"Will," _How should I put this delicately?_ Jack pondered. "Was going through a phase. A phase that is now ended and promised he wouldn't do it again. I'm mean come on; he's just a young boy! Hehe...You can relate can't you Gibbs?" Gibbs didn't say anything but stared at Jack, rolling his eyes.

"Jack, your so fucking lucky that we love you!" cried Gibbs. Jack cocked his head chuckling to himself, agreeing with Gibbs. "This is why we'll forget about what you just said, and kill Will without you." Gibbs turned hastily to the door.

"What!" Jack stepped in front of him and the remaining crew. "No! I gave him off all charges, he's staying!!"

"Will you listen to yourself Jack? Can't you connect the puzzle!! William killed all those men on the Italian ship, he killed those girls! No pirate, unless really drunk, kills children! Only cold blooded murders—''

"Hit men!" yelled Stacks.

"Hit men do that sort of thing. And I've been asking around about that boy in Tourtuga, and trust me. The things that are suspected from that boy aren't pretty."

"So you're going to kill him because of gossip from drunkards!" Yelled Jack.

"No! He ran off with your money and now you're taking him back because he said something to you or did something for you?" His tone darkened when he spoke that last bit. Jack hesitated to talk, felling crowded by his friends.

"I'm the captain, and I say that Will is staying! Any of you don't like it, then don't expect coming on me ship!!" Jack left the crew heading towards another tavern without their faces. The mob stayed in the Cabin instead of rushing to behead Will. No matter how much it pained them, the crew accepted Jack's foolish commands. Drink by drink they took, hoping it would drown their worries for the future.

As Jack's meeting with the crew was going on, another summit was being held.

Will didn't move for the longest time after Jack left. Silence use to bring him pleasure but now it only wounded him more. He began getting dress again hoping to step outside for a bit of fresh air, but the anxiety of the crew's rage locked him in. From what he heard, they wanted him dead. And how can you stay on a ship with those around you wanting you cast to the ocean? It's a suicide waiting to happen.

Either William will be crazed with guilt and stop it himself, or a rebellion against Jack will explode. No matter which choice the Black Pearl would never fit well with him. He had to leave, again. This time it would be forever and not only from the Pearl. But from the crew, from Jack, from the Siren, from Morgan and Doll's stupid voice, from Elizabeth. Even from his own self. He could never enter a common world as himself, his soul and spirit was tainted with his past to much.

He would have to leave his name. His entire identity would be someone else's he imagined, one that he wished for long ago. London would be his best bet. The America's were to close to the Caribbean for Will and London's dark city would cover over him. Hiding him from a world he is escaping. Maybe this time around, he would finally be free from all wishes of others.

Will already have picked a perfect name and past when the rustles of footsteps awaken his senses. _So its time to face the crew again._ Will thought._ Damn it! Now I'll have to leave with my tail between my legs!!_

When William opened the door another stood before him. Out of all the people in the ocean the one standing before him was least expected. Will's eyes shot up with shock and fear. It was Morgan, back from the dead, except he never died.

"Hello Will." He said casually.

Awh! Climax! Sorry if this chapter was poorly written. **Please, please, please, please Review for my sake!** I thank those that have **reviewed** in the past and please continue doing so. 


	16. Cheap Melodrama

Untamable as the Sea

Chapter 15: Cheap Melodrama

_You see everything_

_You see all my light, and you love my dark_

Will was frozen where he stood, scared out of his wits to get caught on Jack's ship by Morgan. Morgan entered a foot in the room and Will stepped a foot back. He grinned to ease Will showing no harm. "Its okay love, I'm not mad." His words showed no change in Will. William stood there now looking at Morgan coldly with dark threatening eyes. He could see the crew behind Morgan out of the room, raiding the Pearl for its their own ship. Morgan noticed Will's attention wasn't towards him but outside so he closed the door, cutting off Will's only exit out.

Now Will was panicking when his chance was lost. He didn't want to die right now in this situation. He wanted to runaway from this and never return. But his time was running out, and quickly it decreased.

William dashed for the door, darting past Morgan. His hand was on the door knob when Morgan captured Will by seizing his neck tightly around his grasp. Will was almost taken aback if it wasn't for Morgan being there to lean on. He dragged the struggling lad away from the door, kicking and lunging away from his hold.

"Now, now William where are you running off to? It seems every time I have you to myself your always running off for something, or _someone!_" He threw Will to the floor, making him crash into a chair. "Here I am wasting my time, fretting over you if you're still alive. And you are running away from me when I save you!"

"Saving me!?" William shot back.

"Well I didn't expect you to be in any real danger. No matter how pissed off this captain must have been towards you, it seemed you made him forget." Will didn't answer. His attention was caught by the bit of blood dripping from his busted lip.

"Aww," Morgan softly knelt down to Will. " My love. I'm sorry for my rash behavior. It's just that I was angry at you for leaving me. You know how I fear of you abandoning me...Please forgive me my love." He cupped Will's chin affectionately awaiting any sound from Will. William wasn't thinking about apologies. He was contemplating how to get himself out of this hole he dug from the start. And with his life also! Morgan tenderly kissed the corner of his mouth which gave William the angle he had to play.

Will now stared at Morgan with heavy eyes of lust, occasionally dropping them to make him think he was scanning him up and down. He softly brushed Morgan's chiseled cheek compassionately, singing Morgan to inch his mouth closer and closer to his own. As expected he did, and to tease Morgan, Will playfully licked his lower lip slightly; driving Morgan mad. Until it became unbearable Morgan ceased their distance abruptly claiming Will's mouth with his own.

He handled Will roughly, dynamically massaging his tongue with his and tightening his grip over Will's neck and ass. Morgan's hand wandered over Will's hip and resting on his groin. Will rose immediately on his knees and stretching his neck for Morgan's lips, inhaling the air around them. Soon Will's scandalous plot became real for him. He was again swallowed whole by Morgan's appeal and enraptured by it. All thoughts of running away and starting anew seemed like a vague dream. He only felt the craving for Morgan's body revealing it piece by piece. Will didn't feel anything else. Not the guilt of killing those little girls, or the distant memory of Jack's affection. He didn't even notice that he was about to make love again with another man on the same bed him and Jack shared.

Morgan was now fully unclothed and tearing away the fabric covering up his dear prize. As his hands fumbled over Will's strings, William himself untied them with a harlot's ease. Once his pants were completely off, Morgan seized to taste one of Will's nipples. As if drawing blood like a vampire he overwhelmed the piece of flesh between his lips. Will reared back again, clawing at Morgan's hair.

Soon Morgan edged his way lower and lower down Will's youthful body not stopping until his lips were placed over Will's hard sex. Will closed his eyes engaging the rising drive below his navel and Morgan's tongue running up and down his length. Faster and faster he slavered over Will's center causing him to moan his orgasm of sexual excitement.

Morgan began to believe it was the right time to broaden their courses. He pulled away from Will's masculinity. Will noticed the sudden loss of Morgan's tongue, and sat up about to beg for more. But Morgan beat him to it, already knowing the yearning of Will's wishes. He gently laid him down and split his legs apart to better enter Will. William took hold of Morgan's shoulder and the bed post, gasping rapidly for Morgan to hurry.

Just his groans alone incited Morgan's length to its full firm structure. Once he drove himself into Will, his cries of pinnacle were music to his senses. He licked up those songs of passion through engaging in another eternal kiss.

If it wasn't for his gorgeous body Will was entrapped in the situation because of his knowing how Morgan fucked him so. Unlike Jack, he didn't start out slow and easy for him to get use to but propelled himself hard and full into him. If Will wasn't moaning out his ecstasy it was the creaking bed that voiced their movements precisely. Will dug his fingernails into Morgan's skin forcing more strength into his thrust. Morgan held on as long as he could; knowing how extensive William's animal self can go.

He bit down in the crook of Will's neck where it connected with his shoulder, developing a bruise for a mark. They were both at their climax, bucking harder into one another, ignoring the dull pain. Morgan gripped Will's thighs to gain support for him to push harder. Will's pleas for more chased him to pouring out his essence into Will. William shuddered like a colt as the whole experience washed over him.

They took a pause for them to breathe the pure air before again absorbing each other with kisses. This time there was no rushed pace but instead used the best skills of their tongues to lavish each other with kisses. For the entire hour, they worshipped each other during the evening. Slaves for one another, they spent their time devoting each aspect of their bodies to please the other.

Wow! Finally done with that. Sorry it's taking so long to update, because there was a  virus in my computer. So I want to thank Aly( ) for your extensive number of reviews. Love yah for it! And when done reading please REVIEW!


	17. Pursuit to London

Untamable as the Sea

Chapter 16: Pursuit to London

_A trouble that can't be named_

_Tigers waiting to be tamed_

He lost count of rum he drunk in that little shack of a pub. He would have better accepted Rum Bros. but his crew was in there. Now he wanted to take every manner of avoiding them. Jack knew if he was ever in a closed room with them, their gazes would be unbearable. The sun had long been up and the beginning of the 'real' morning was opening. He laid his head on the table and that was his bed for the night. Not the most comfortable, but he didn't even want the crew to think he was with _him._

The more he thought about their reasons of hatred towards Will, he began to understand their intentions of killing him and loss of respect to their captain. Here that boy comes in strutting along and getting away with God knows how many murders, thievery crimes he's committed. Probably more in his single year as a pirate then Jack's decade. But then Jack shook such nonsense out of his head. There was something about the boy that rapt him up in fascination, and it wasn't his body neither. Nor his beauty or charm that struck his senses.

It might have been his spirit. Some scent he carried that swayed the entire crowd and no whore taught him that. The same reason why the untamable seduces most men to tame. Like a stallion that always bucked its riders off, or the storm that sailors dare challenge. Both situations of unruliness come from true untainted nature. Only the mother herself is the bitch that no man can fuck, so of course her children won't be any different; and that's what Will is. He is a longing escape that all people think about when depressed with their own boring world. William's voice was music of peace to Jack's ears and his---

"Captain Sir!" A crew member came bursting in, interrupting his most tender thoughts. "There are people on our ship!"

"What!" Jack pushed himself away from the table accidentally being shoved down to the ground.

"It's true! Bunch of pirates just hanging on our deck...Aww, they could be from that Siren we looted last time!"

"Calm down mate, we'll just have to give them an act of surprise. That's the best present to give any jackass." Jack joked.

"Yah..." the swab agreed. Jack didn't turn back to pay the bartender, not like there was one awake at the hour, but when he jumped out of the little tavern he found his entire crew waiting for him at the base of the steps. It seemed their little innuendo never happened between them, and all that shone in their eyes were of loyalty for Jack.

"Men! And woman! Get guns ready for ambush on our own ship!" Unintelligent as it might have sound if you were to know the true definition of 'ambush', but to Jack's luck he was surrounded by illiterate pirates which was why he always thought himself captain over all outlaws. The crew boiled their hatred even more as they roared while slashing out their cutlasses and pistols. There really wasn't a define plan to overtake the Pearl back, because one; the Pearl hasn't been taken over to anyone else. Only other pirates are mingling on the decks of her. And two; it wasn't like the crew of the Black Pearl to have any definite plan no matter how genius it was that Jack compose, it's always abandoned to hollering and shooting.

Yet the crew did give Morgan's crew a chase for their money, literally. Once the first surprising shot killed a standing man, they scattered for what treasures they could get and dodged the next bullet. The numbers slowly drained to none until the rest of the Siren heard the shots and charged hard into Jack's team.

Jack had just finished killing his next challenger when he turned to duck at a sword hurtling towards him through the air. The wielder of the weapon was shirtless and had green eyes and brown hair, an appearance more attractive then the other slobs Jack had been killing. He knew from the pirate's looks that he's a man of power or position. _Could he possibly be the Morgan?_ Jack thought but was soon interrupted when Morgan came slashing at him again.

The two captains danced head on, totally engaged in their duel. It seemed their fight spread through the entire deck and in every corner of the Pearl. Soon Jack became weary of defending more then attacking and lost the grip of his sword by the force of Morgan's own. The scrap of steel twirled through the air landing to God knows where, leaving Jack vulnerable and on his back. Morgan wasn't the type to cherish his victory and immediately took the moment to stab Jack once and for all. Yet a bullet from another stopped him dead and killed him instantly.

"Stacks!" Jack yelled in an annoyed manner. Stacks was startled to his captain's dismay. "I've had it all under control!!! Didn't need your help in the matter." Stacks rolled his eyes and held in his thoughts. Jack looked around, relieved that no one of the Siren was left standing and the Pearl's crew was intact for the most part.

Jack looked at the fallen captain whose complexion now changed to a pale white. He then thought of Will and charged into cabin to find it vacant. Only the bed's sheets were disturbed meaning they've been used. It didn't pain Jack as much to know he slept with another, and probably that Morgan, but to find him gone and without a trace again disturbed him. He was soon accompanied by Gibb's presence. It seemed the old man was about to claim something of importance until he caught the standing of Jack's silence.

"Didn't find him below deck sir." He said quietly. Jack kept his eyes on the room, finding some trace of his whereabouts. He toyed with the anonymous papers on his desk.

"Are there any survivors from the Siren?"

"Is that where they came from?" Gibbs asked.

"The one that Stacks killed was the Morgan. We've robbed them back in Duncan, only adds up that they wanted revenge."

"I'll go check around for any living." Gibbs soon found one man with a deep bullet in his artery. Already time was against him to live but the crew didn't squander their time to pressurize the wound. The carpenter, Robby, hoisted the bleeding man the steps of the Pearl's deck that led to the upper landing. Jack knelt down before him, coming in contact with his eyes.

"There might have been another young man with your captain, Morgan, before we came in. Is there any thought that you might have to help us find that young lad?" The pirate spitted in response not regretting the droplets of blood mixed in with it. Jack backed away to wipe the slim off his collar yet Anna didn't take the man's rudeness as subtle as Jack did.

She seized the throat of the sniveling beggar lowering her feminine voice a more hostile manner. "Now you tell us where this lad went or else I'll quicken that wound's work right here!" She then raised a sharp cutlass to his throat making his Adam's apple bob with panic.

"Fine, fine, fine! I'll tell ye'!" The crew seemed to squeeze tighter then usual to hear his words. "Been seeing that boy for quiet some time. Morgan went into the captain's cabin to slice him."

"Slice him!!" Jack shouted. _Why would he kill Will when he'd been on his side all along?!! _

"But he'd didn't come out all evening until you showed up. That was the last I've saw him." Anna didn't like his last answer and immediately dug the dagger deeper in his skin. He jumped to the forceful touch but didn't yield his answer. "I SWEAR to you, I didn't see him!!!" Sweat dampened the man's face making him sickly to look at. Jack was done with him, defined the lost pirate 'helpless' and 'useless'; nothing holding back Anna's dagger.

He waved his hand at Anna for her to finish the outlaw off but his pleas stopped her. "He did say something earlier on!!!" Jack released his hand from his eyes and again knelt close to pirate.

"What did he say?" Jack asked.

"After Tortuga he let on how much he wanted to go back to London one day. Ma-maybe that's where he's going to now!!" The tables turned back to face its fortunate side towards Jack. A new plot developing was thickening his characters to drown in the story. Jack's silent thinking was too unbearable for the crew.

"Should we set sail for London captain!" cried an eager voice. Jack was now back to the responsibilities of his position.

"Get the sails ready for London and before we leave he'll be left patched up!!" Anna groaned at the last order but in the end it was her that mended the man's arm before letting him go. No food was spared or money lent to help him along, that would have been too nice of Jack.

I would like to thank "Dark Peppermint" for her last review which I must say was entertaining and different from all the rest. Thanx for the advice and I'll promise to pay attention to my use of words more carefully from now on! Also next chapter will be the final but there's a twist! TWIST: I'll be writing two endings. The one that I had earlier on the story and the one that just came to my head. It is up to you to pick which one will please to you liking. **Anyway all I wish for you to do is to _REVIEW_ for this chapter and I hope you liked how this is coming along. **


	18. Ending I: Posioned Passion

Untamable as the Sea

Chapter 17: Deception/ Poised Passion 

Ending I

_Some they know as passion _

_Some as freedom_

_Some they know as love_

_And the way it leaves them_

"Damn it!" Blisters from the hot iron swords still haven't given up on tormenting Will. He sucked on the sour infliction until the burning faded away in degrees. Nearly it was a month that the soreness of a blacksmith hammered Will at every chance it got. He thought the trade would have no problem in picking up the familiar talent, but it seemed the absence of the exercise made his reflexives dull where they should have been tuned. Yet time was the only medicine that could take away this pain. Experience would soon kick in and maybe an inflammation on his hands would happen less.

It wasn't even his shop that Will had to get use to, London gave him a surprise. He did expect it to be busy and big but not nearly at what it actually brought forth. There were so many people in some corners that Will was sick of seeing faces. Of course civility was plentiful in most of the streets, but when night came they were all unmasked to a familiar ambiance of pirate towns.

The cold harsh autumn would have gobbled William up in the cold, spitting him out in the gutters, if it wasn't for the refreshing appearance of a certain friend. From then on William's new name came to a full completion. All neighbors on the street knew the blacksmith as Morgan Higgins. The first name from his earlier master and the last to his present, well sorta. Doll and Will's relationship now leveled to a partnership, or the unknowing would assume: marriage. Of course they were not married! A former pirate and current whore didn't believe in love as much as love didn't believe in them.

They shared the same house and both had occupations that drained the energy from them until mid-night. Once business picked up, Will predicted to Doll that she may not even need to work the streets anymore. It might have been the prediction alone that opened Doll to be tender to her fake husband. (But we all know it wasn't the prediction that did that)

Will now worked away on an order for some notorious farmer in Mammouth, without a distant memory of what he left behind. Every now and then recurring moments of his past came into play when powerful clienteles walked into the shop to just see how far their regal appearance or money would get them. Unfortunately Will was now in a position to not play that game for his own advantage, and always ended the flirting by pulling needy hands away.

It had been the longest time since Will ever had to latch on to someone for those reasons. The city also surprised him in bringing what was already planned. London gave William a freedom that seemed too familiar.

_It was nice in having it all_

_Thanks for watching us all fall_

Jack couldn't tell how long he watched him. The door surprised him in being able to bend its noise for his own gain. When he caught sight of his weakness, the ability to walk further into the shop abandoned him. He stood behind a rack carrying swords and he stared intently on Will.

A full month passed after the day he last saw him, and to his _disadvantage_ nothing changed about him. His skin was still stained by the Caribbean sun as was Jack's. He wished some defect of time would finally make its mark on Will but none came during the days which still left him the greatest weapon against Jack; him.

Seconds passed painfully by until the moment came when Jack knew he had to do what he came for. After letting out a quiet sigh he walked up to Will.

Will was occupied with his work yet the strong presence of another tickled his senses. He quickly grabbed the nearest sword and spun to be facing Jack. _Fucking hell, _Will thought to himself. It would have been the perfect time to strike Jack but no threat was in his eyes which gave no reason for Will to do so. Will lowered his weapon.

"You think you'd get rid of them." He laughed. Jack said nothing to his remark. He didn't move any closer or farther, not even motions of breath came out of him. "What are you doing here?" Will asked.

"Couldn't let you go without doing something." Jack said flatly. Will shuffled his footing.

"Oh really!" Will smirked. "And what is that?!" he snapped. Jack pulled out a pistol and locked the bullet in place. Once doing so Will bound with laughter.

"You _really _think you're going to kill me!!"

"That's what I came here to do!" An uneasiness was noticeable in his voice.

"You're not going to kill me." Will said as he turned his back on Jack to attend with his earlier work. His words stabbed Jack deep, almost releasing the outburst to pulling the trigger. In the end, however, he could only bring himself to placing the gun's mouth on the back to Will's head.

"What makes you think that!" he scowled.

"Because you don't have it in you!!" William shoved the gun away. Jack let it hung limp at his side.

"I've killed a—'' Jack began.

"Doesn't matter how many you killed because you will never have the heart to kill me!" Will said.

"Christ! There is nothing that makes you indifferent from all the rest Will! Before I leave here you'll be dead."

"Oh! is that right!" Will hissed. He walked up to Jack barely inches away from each other. "If you would ever have the will to kill me, you would have done so before on the Siren. But no, your dick was bigger then your brain at the time!!" That last comment was so true no matter how much Jack told himself 'no'. It angered him beyond belief that the twerp was right and he slapped Will across his sinister face.

Will was taken aback from the blow and backed away from the threatened pirate. The rings on Jack's fingers caught a piece of his flesh, lightly scraping a string of blood from a small cut along his cheek bone. Will touched the small cut with the smudge of a finger and after looking down at his own blood he shot a hateful stare towards Jack.

Waiting Jack remained where he stood, slowly moving his hand over his sword, preparing for Will to lunged at him. Will did so by grabbing the nearest weapon of a sword and furiously slashed his way closer and closer to Jack.

The distance between them scared Jack, making him the one creeping away and Will advancing more and more. Their feet sashayed over the cold stone floor with more complexity then any dance composed. Once Jack was able to corner Will by his sword from moving from behind, but Will found a way to get out by jabbing deep into Jack's stomach with his other free elbow.

Jack bent forward grasping his stomach in pain but soon had to ignore it when Will came around again to wipe off his head. William's sword came crashing down from above but luckily Jack held it from advancing any more towards his head by blocking it with his own. Yet the boy didn't give out on that option and continued on pushing more and more weight on to Jack's sword.

Jack didn't yield but his control over his legs gave out, making him back up with Will's command to the sword rack. A rage must have been burning deep inside Will because instantly his strength towered over Jack's resistance. Quickly Will's sword was coming closer and closer to Jack's neck. Only the slightest fault on Jack's part would cost him his life. Death breathed down Jack's neck not helping the sweat cease its rapid speed on pouring down his throat.

A moment came when it was either one of the men to live. A decision that Jack was not at all ready to take but the conflict presented itself purposely unless it would never have come.

A short gasp of shock came from Will's lips. Jack felt the boy's body give a sudden jolt. William's jump frightened Jack, making him skip a beat of breath from his rhythm. The lad's overcoming strength gave out, crashing the sword to the floor. Will's breath deepened into a raspy inhale. He looked down to see a small blade probing into his lower stomach, and the one holding it was Jack.

_Why did he do it?! He would never kill me. He promised he would always take care of me! Jack would never have the heart to hurt me! _All thoughts of the question 'why' shown vividly in the boy's eyes when he looked up at the captain. When Will saw Jack's eyes he noticed them coated with on coming tears. Jack reached out to cup Will's bloody cheek, trembling to hold back his sobs.

He didn't let go of the dagger but instead pushed it deeper into Will's flesh. William inhaled a sharp raspy breath that gave out when the entire blade was enveloped in him. The pain was unbearable but Will suddenly lost all control of voice. He wanted to cry out or even shed tears of fear in front of Jack yet every power he had over his body was now lost. However his eyes still questioned Jack and he scavenged for any breath but none entered his lungs.

Jack was now in full tears; his eyes scrunched up sending them in directions over his face but all falling down his throat and lost into the clothes. Slowly Will's legs lost their strength by first being held up by Jack's command from falling back. An arm kept William close beside Jack from collapsing. Will clenched to Jack's shirt trying to hold on to both him and life itself. But they both knew no strength had the arm to withstand this.

A small stream of blood appeared from Will's nose. An indication of how close he was to the end and how far away he was from Jack. Jack wanted to touch him but the worry of quickening the death shy him away. So instead he pressed his forehead to Will's gently. William finally realized the whole truth to Jack. How different he was to Morgan and Doll and all the others he'd been with. In some way Will was glad he was dying, as long it was in the arms of Jack.

Will slowly kissed Jack's cheek barely touching the warm flesh against his cold lips. It relieved Jack a weighing hatred he thought Will had on him. His arms tightened around the youth's torso and bent to finally kiss Will as he always wanted. But when their lips met, he felt William give out under Jack's hold and the rusty tinge of blood was all that he tasted on Will's lips.

As Jack lowered the dead body to the floor as series of thoughts came to mind. _Why did I have to reach for it? It could have ended in another way. I should have not left him back at the Port with her. Damn that fucking bitch for ruining him! The whore that crazed my William! To hell with that Morgan and that fucking asshole of a bartender who showed him that dog!!_ As the thoughts raced by they evolved into hatred towards himself.

Jack cursed at his existence. For coming back and thinking of killing William, for taking him back from Morgan, for running after him in Duncan and falling helplessly in love with something that could never be tamed. But unknowingly Jack did repress Will's wild spirit. During those last moments when Will was in his arms, every aspect of him was Jack's. From the sight of his tears to the point before their kiss William died broken and devoted to Jack if only for a moment.

Jack cried most of his tears over the fallen body of Will. Moments passed as hours. As the sun bleed the color of Will's blood Jack was gone from the shop and left the cold memories of London. When Doll would come home to find Will not there she'd eventually search for him in the shop. And there lying on the floor would be him, and the screams of the whore slowly woken the streets of the city. _Yet that time was not now._ Jack thought to himself as he cradled Will in his arms. _Now, I will just look at the sea._

End

Alright this was my first original ending that. Since there are so many who love happy endings then the next chapter is what you've asked for. But before you go on reading that please, I beg you, to REVIEW for this chapter. Please!

If you were wondering why Jack said "I will just look at the sea". He meant the sea was Will. From the title, Untamable As The Sea was just a description of Will, so every now and then I write in a smybolism of what Will is to Jack. 

PLEASE reveiw!


	19. Ending II: Falling in Love

Untamable as the Sea

Chapter 17: Falling in Love 

Ending II

_The universe is changed; our life is what our thoughts make it_

_-Friedrich Nietzsche_

Doll's rummaging for a sewing needling escaped the barriers of the thin oak wooden walls reaching Will's ears. In the beginning he was agitated by the moving of what ever stood in her, praying that a moments silence will be rewarded with his patience. None came soon enough for Will and he yelled through the doors.

"For God's sake, Doll! The hole is so small no sober man will pick it up!!"

"But I'll still see it and that's bad enough!" she replied. Will left it as that. He couldn't pick a fight from such a small matter, not with this loyal friend that saved him from the cold.

The Queen's City didn't surprise William by being so large and grand, because that was exactly what he expected. Yet it took longer for the former pirate to gain back his land legs. In the beginning he found himself nice and cozy with a wealthy widowed tanner by the name of Jason Tanner. But no later then two weeks Jason was found by visiting costumers with a bullet in his head. William took whatever valuables he could carry, but their fortune only could hold him for his bread. It all came down to the warmth of an alley, the place where a familiar friend entered his world.

And until then, Will's life as Morgan Higgins began. His first name came from his former master and the last from his present teacher. Morgan Higgins was able to save enough money, probably obtained by the rising skirts of his mistress as was rumored, and moved in Abby Street as a talented blacksmith.

It wasn't easy for the youth to earn his capability in crafting iron and steel to his wanting perfectly. Sores and stings were the first phase and the longest, from being absent to the craft. Until today all traces of Will's past were lost from his wanted memory and the only person he recently shared a bed with now was Doll. Ever since then, respectable people who were oblivious to her profession claimed she was walking on heaven. Morgan just shrugged at such comments, also clueless to how his charm enchanted Doll ever so much.

_Death is more universal than life;_

_Everyone dies but not everyone lives._

_-A. Sachs_

Now Doll found her needed needle and furiously began sewing her orange dress that she was going to wear for the streets tonight. All seemed settled to Will now and went back to his latest order. The hammering on his anvil was another element that cloaked the entering man's presence. He crept up behind Doll who was hunched over with her clothes. It wasn't the slight thump of his boots that alarmed the frightened beauty but the quick slice of his sword being unshielded. Her doom was already sealed from when Gibbs stepped in and only a loud gasp was the last sound she made before he sliced her delicate throat. Dark blood as rouge as her lips spilled over the table she sat at and her silk dress. Deep red stained her milky white skin as silently as the fallen leaves.

But it seemed her pouring blood reached Will's ears through the walls separating them. He paused his hammering in mid air and slowly looked through the wall. Nothing stirred behind them, but their silence left an unsettling turn in his stomach. Will quietly laid down his equipment and knew it was not safe to stay any longer in the building. The swords that surrounded him seemed as useless as air and only a crowd could make him feel safe. Without grabbing his coat on the way out William rushed out of his workshop through the back door, entering into the back alley next to Abby.

_The goal of life is living in agreement with nature._

_-Zeno_

When he was fully out into the atmosphere Will wished he would have fetched his coat. A monsoon of heavy rain drenched the young master to the boot. No matter how much he wanted to go back to Doll an unknowable hand pushed him away from his shop. He quickly jogged out of the alley making sure each step didn't alert the known intruder. When he was out on the sidewalk of the street another question alerted itself. _Now where to Will?!!_ He thought. The autumn season drove many of his grateful neighbors to Bristol but The Davies made sure their stay was inputted into Will's mind permanently by the many social calls.

Their house would gladly let him in especially by Miss Davies' pleasure. He ran to their house down the street until a forceful hand closed over his mouth and roped him in the alley, which was a gap between two buildings. The hand's owner dragged Will deeper into the alley, away from any passing people. Rain drowned Will's sight to making a blurry outlook of the world, so without his sight he was defenseless to his capturer. But to his surprise the man released Will but still pinned him by his shoulders to the brink wall. His eyes regained the picture of the man's face and it enraged him to learn it was Jack.

_Anger makes dull men witty, but it keeps them poor._

_-Elizabeth I_

He shoved the hands away from him before spilling out in vulgar tongue. "You fucking whore," were his first words. "How dare you!!" Will's face was contorted with hatred. Jack knew he wasn't going to take this lightly so he began opening the door next to Will. Its presence didn't surprise him. Instead he continued on raging against Jack, always thrashing his arms wildly if Jack dared to touch him.

Once their scene was fully enclosed away from the rain, Will's voluminous voice reached its full potential. "You bloody bastard of a bitch! You killed her!! Doll wasn't involved and _still_ you killed her!!!"

"No different then you killed those on the Italian ship!" This silenced Will. "And God knows how many helpless people before and _after_ that!! I already heard that you killed that tanner four months past!!!"

"Don't hound me of those!!! I cleaned up--- I found a new life away from all that. And look what you did. Bring it all back for what purpose I don't care!!"

"I couldn't let you go that fast—'' Jack began.

"I don't care!!" Tears buried his eyes with a coating gloss. "Out of all the people I knew, Doll was a true innocent!! She was the only one that really loved me."

"Don't say that you spoiled twerp!!" Jack snapped. "How can you say that in front of me! ARE YOU REALLY THAT BLIND!" The drastic change in his voice broke the first of the tears. Will couldn't talk back over his sobs. Nothing came out except the frantic gasp of breath.

Jack melted at the sight of him. Never did he see Will look so vulnerable. He reached to touch Will's cheek but the torn youth smacked it away. Jack tried relentlessly again and again, driving Will to beat viciously but Jack ignored all stings from his fists. He held Will forcefully and close to him, no matter how much Will thrashed about. It seemed the closer he was towards Jack the louder his sobs got. Will's knees gave out from all the misery and angst that boiled inside of him that he wouldn't let out.

Jack fell with him still holding him strong in his arms. Will clenched to Jack's shirt tightly as Jack ran his fingers through Will's wet hair. Jack opened his mouth to speak. "I love you." He said quietly. This enraged Will mad to again lash at Jack.

"No you don't!" He yelled. Jack held both of his hands to keep from hitting him and meshed his face to fit perfectly with Will's. He whispered again his truest feelings towards Will, and William shook his head 'no'. Jack wanted to know what kept Will denying his feelings towards him. What made him so cynical of his feelings?

"What of you of me?" he said. Will closed his eyes painfully shut and violently shook his head. Jack grabbed both sides of his face for Will to look at him. He again repeated the question.

William tried what ever control he had left to remove his face from Jack's hands. "No," he spoke from his gurgling sobs. "I don't want to love you!" Will spat the words out quickly. He repeated the statement again and again, singing it in his head. Jack didn't cringe at the words. They seemed false to him.

"Why not!" His voice took a more commanding tone.

"It hurts!" Will responded. "It hurts." He still tried to remove Jack's hands from him.

"But you do love me, don't you?" Jack said. Will shook his head again, but then looked up. His honey glazed eyes were reddened and his wet cheeks glistened from his tears. Droplets from the rain took their turn to fall from the strands of his hair of being tied back. William never looked so beautiful in Jack's eyes.

Jack lightly stroked along Will's jaw line tenderly with all the affection he could summon into the touch.

Instantly Will lunged to Jack's lips engaging in a passionate kiss. The smoldering kiss answered Jack's question and didn't hold back to caress Will's tongue in his mouth. It was Will who broke away from the kiss that left Jack breathless.

He clenched his teeth to hold back his oncoming sobs of defeat. Long ago he promised himself to never lower to what he believed was stupidity. But after all that Jack had been through for him it opened a tenderness in Will that he had long banished from existence. Jack pushed back the small strands of hair that hid Will's eyes and kissed the top of his forehead. Then the corner of an eye, then the cheek before pausing to again engage a deep kiss with his blood stained lips.

William gave himself over to Jack. He finally let go of Jack's shirt that he held onto and grasped a side of his face. Jack held Will closer to him. His hands went underneath his loose shirt and bound them together alongside Will's flesh. William ended the kiss by lightly sucking Jack's lower lips. He didn't curl into Jack's body nor leaned in to even touch him. Without the feel of William converging into him, Jack felt lonely.

He fought with ideas whether Will wanted to be left alone or did he really want to fall into someone's arms without looking weak. As the idea conflicted in Jack's head William stared blankly into the wooden floors. One minuet his loyal friend was murdered and the next he was on his knees with Jack. When Will looked to find Jack staring back at him he made up his mind.

He got up from his knees and then helped Jack up from the floor. The entire time Jack kept his eyes on Will, studying his movements to find a clue that might tell him what all of this will lead to. William took his captain's hand and studied it before kissing each finger. Jack chuckled, remembering him and Will's first encounter. Eventually Will's slight laugh broke his focus from Jack's hands. For the longest time they stared into each other's eyes, knowing their love will not lead them through a happy life without tragic events or dramatic problems. Will still didn't trust Jack completely and Jack still didn't know Will. Yet was this a risk willing to take for them? Of course. Why not!

Fin

_There's always some madness in love._

_But there's always some reason in madness._

_-Friedrich Nietzsche_

Please READ this: Thank you for keeping up with my story. And please **review **after reading it. I hope this ending was to you liking better then my original one. Maybe why it only go so many **reviews**. But if you are going to review please this is a **_question from me to you:_** Do you think my last paragraph was too forceful and could my story be better with just stopping there at my 2nd to last paragraph. Please answer this immediately!

**Author's Note: **Sequel will be in the works IF review number reaches to 100. I already have an outline of the events but suggestions or pleas to what you what to come next is more then welcome. Also I will be writting another story called 'Sinful Treasure', so keep your eye out on that. Thank you very much!


	20. Arthor's Note

Untamable as the Sea

**Author's Note:**

This message is to thank from me to those that reviewed in the past. Spoongirl1 has been a loyal reader and I was always looking forward to your comments. Darkpeppermint has stood out for her interesting review. And there are the following that I highly give my respect and gratitidue to Lady Ataralasse, Snow leopard, Thiralin, sumiswee, lady saphron, Aly!!, Ellrohan, Gypsy Love. I must thank fellow writer x.PiRate.Luva.x for checking out my story. Littleleobaby I cannot forget. _Khdcm_ I must thank so much for reviewing. Kittypaws sent me a very pleasant review and so did Ravensttaio, _Eva Eville Stollie_, Emuiilaa Woot, Bold Gravy (love your name!). Lady Mia Star Striker will always be in my heart. L.M Lachance I must give my love out to. Bae Berri also sent in a lovely lovely review. Kasmi Kassim I love you for your reviews and encouragement! Sarah was also nice and sweet enough to reply. And I cannot forget birdbrain and tru spirit, my first two reviewers ever for this story and the first loves of my life.

Any questions of the story please send it to me in a review format and I will reply right away by using your email.

All I can say is to hint you all of my upcoming project of **Sinful Treasure** and **Untamable as the Sea II** which are mentioned of their summaries in my profile. If you want to take a look at it please do. Thank you all for **_reviewing,_** this chapter is decticated for you especially. And I hope that you will **_review _**even for this chapter. Just kidding, you don't have to! Thank you! 


End file.
